Stories Edited
by timeturneruser
Summary: Yes i know i could have replaced the chapters but i thought people should know i did this. Now i know there are going to be mistakes i found some mistakes not all. Will contain stories from my way of being evil.
1. Day things changed

Lily knew something odd was going on the day Dumbledore announced to them that there son could very well be a child of Prophecy that was given him forgetting there other child his twin sister Rose. It finally reached the breaking point the day Dumbledore told them to give Rose to a orphanage in America and Harry to go to her magic hating sister and Albus named as there magical guardian. Lily knew she couldn't let this happen. So she sat down and formed a plan.

The night before they signed the will Lily stayed up until James was asleep knowing he was a heavy sleeper. She slipped the Signet ring off his finger and switched it with a fake. She put the real one in a box on her nightstand. The next morning they left for the bank as Sirius watched the children. She took note of the Goblin who was the Potter Accountant the writing and signing went off without a hitch. That night she switched the rings back.

The days following they where placed under a fidelous charm with Peter as there secret keeper. She did some research and found out the goblin who was there accountant owed Albus a life debt and that meant the goblin would do anything to be out from under it. She knew she needed to formulate a plan to save her children. So that night she sat down to dinner she executed phase one. " Honey I have heard families that carry the title of Lord can appoint someone in the family to carry the Signet ring." James nodded. " Well honey I saw how much the will reading bored you so maybe I can take care of those things for you."

James smiled she knew she had him. He stood up and walked over to her and took off the ring and placed it on her finger. " I James Harridan Potter name Lillian Rose Potter as the signet ring holder of the house of Potter. She may use the ring to seal any magical document and sign my name."

The magic took hold she smiled to herself she hated to play James she loved him but knew he was Albus pawn. So the day until she died she wrote documents and knowing they had to be approved by James would place them in front of him. James never once looked at them. The day she died all her hard work would be brought to light.

November first 1981 Albus was smiling as the Potter accountant read the will he wanted read. Albus after the reading rose to leave to get the children from Madam Promfrey and place them in there new homes. Looking forward to the plans he had ready for them. As he walked through the bank he whistled a happy tune. On his way out he was stopped by the Guards. " Rangok would like to see you in his office."

Albus wondered what this was about as he entered the office he saw Amelia Bones, Andromeda Tonks, Sirius Black in chains next to his wife formally known as Hestia Jones. The last person was Remus Lupin anther of Potter's friends. Albus took his seat. " now that we are all here we can begin this is the reading of James Harridan Potter and Lillian Rose Potter."

Albus was angry " what is the meaning of this there will has alerady been read."

The director turned his head towards him " what was read was not real. If the Potter Accountant did his job instead of making you happy he would have seen that the seal on the bottom was a fake. Lily already paid the fine of submitting a false document when she gave me this one."

Albus chuckled " Lily couldn't have given you that document because James would never sign a second will. Knowing there was one already in place."

Rangok gave him a toothy grin " then you must not have known that James gave Lily the signet ring and let her use his signature."

Albus fired right back " even so James would have read every document she placed in front of him."

Sirius laughed out loud " James was like a brother to me. But I know he never liked to read he would have approved it without looking at it."

Albus seethed dam that Potter he was going to ruin everything all his hard work. "If there are no more interruption's lets get on with this." He looked round and seeing none read the Will.

" I James Harridan Potter along with my wife Lillian Rose Potter leave this as official last will and Testament. We being of sound mind and body do state and bequeath the people the following. Amelia Bones we know you are there with more and likely Sirius Black and he is in chains. Know this he was never are secret Keeper we named Peter Adam Pettigrew as are secret keeper." There where gasps in the room. " We leave 5000 Galleons to see that he is given a fair trail. Knowing that he being the hothead he is went off and got framed by Peter and we want him to get a fair trail. So in order to help out at the trail have Aurors be on the look out for Peter either in disguise or his animagus form Sirius can tell you what he looks like."

Rangok placed that paper down and picked up the next " we leave Sirius Orion Black along with his wife Hestia Black N.E Jones the guardianship of are two children Harridan James Potter and Rose Lillian Potter. Knowing that Sirius cant sign documents knowing he is a criminal at the time. Until such a time he is cleared we leave them in the custody of Amelia Bones. We name Andromeda Tonks as there magical guardian. We leave Remus Lupin 50000 Galleons. We leave are vaults, property, lordship and any other items to our children Harridan James Potter and Rose Lillian Potter along with what they own by blood."

Rangok set the document down " this concludes the will reading. Is there any questions before we get to the signing of the papers?"

Albus stood and handed over some papers " these are marriage contract's I signed these seeing as I am there guardian until the reading of the will."

He looked them over " these are invalid Lily knew you would be there guardian for a short well. So she cut you off the reason they are not valid is simply because Harry is in a marriage contract with his sister stating she is to be the next lady Potter. So the contract with Ginny is void seeing as its for her to be lady Potter and there cant be two. Rose's to Ronald is void because she cant have two husbands."

Albus sat down defeated Lily made sure all avenues he could take to control the children. Then he remembered Lily's sister Petunia there may still be hope. But Rangok spoke as if he was reading her mind. " Lily got her sister to sign a magical binding contract along with her husband. Stating that they are to never contact Harry or Rose or any future Potter's or friends of Potters and none of there children or any grandchildren would have any known contact with them."

Albus stormed out of the office he still had the children he was going to hurry back and bind there cores. Many more magical charms on them he made make there life hell for them. When he left the bank he port keyed out and landed in his office the only place a person could portkey into.

He hurried down to the hospital wing he saw the cribs where they where placed. He pulled out his wand and walked over but was stopped by what felt like a wall. He knew the hospital didn't have these wards. He looked around then noticed the elf standing in the corner. " you shall not touch the children until there guardian arrives here."

Albus shot off a spell at the elf this set off the alarms in the wing. Madam Promfrey rushed " what are you doing Albus?"

He turned to her was ready to give a answer but was blasted across the wing and into the wall. Forgetting about the elf also not knowing he contained that kind of power. Amelia walked in seeing Madam Promfrey working on Albus " what happened?"

Madam Promfrey rose the headmaster unto a bed. Then turned toward her " I don't know one minute I am in my office next I get a report that someone is using magic in the ward. I come in and Albus had has his wand in his hand pointing it at the elf guarding the children. I demanded to know what was going on he turned to me and was blasted across the ward by the elf."

Amelia sighed knowing what kind of power elves contained and would protect there charges with there lives. She was wondering where they where last night but she didn't have time to dwell on that. She walked over and placed handcuff on the headmaster and then to the bed. " tell him me when he awakens because he has a lot of questions to answer."

She nodded her head Amelia handed her the papers " alright Rose is fit to go but Harry isn't. There is something wrong with Harry there is something dark in his cut I want St. Mungo's to look at it."

Amelia knew Promfrey knew what she was talking about she was the daughter of the head of St. Mungo's. " Alright I will take Rose when you take Harry to the hospital make sure the elf goes with you. Also make sure to contact Gringotts for a curse breaker they may be of some help."

She went over and picked up Rose the child grabbed onto her shirt tight. She walked out and headed home to get her settled. Back in the hospital wing Madam Promfrey got Albus stable. Then she went over and grabbed Harry and turned to the elf " are you meeting me there." Knowing the elf heard what Amelia said it nodded and popped away.

She took the floo to St. Mungo's to the Spell damage ward and placed him on the bed. The elf popped in as she called for her mother and then to Gringotts. 10 minutes later the curse breaker and her mother entered. They both ran tests on the child then whispered amongst themselves. Her mother turned to her " the child somehow as result of the night has a piece of Voldmort's soul in the cut."

She gasped this was dark magic of the most foul kind. She turned to the elf " get Amelia here now."

The elf nodded and popped away 5 minutes passed before she walked through the door. " the elf said you needed me."

They all nodded the curse breaker broke it down. " Voldmort has some how managed to leave a piece of soul in Harry's cut on his head. The only way for this to happen accidentally is if his soul was already split. So he may have more of his soul pieces laying around. So with your permission I would like to remove the one from Harry and use it to track the rest of them down."

Amelia was confused though " what does this mean if he has pieces of his soul laying around?"

The curse breaker sighed " meaning it isn't over yet Voldmort is still alive in some form. He will eventually use Horocrux in ritual to come back to life. But he needs to first get his energy back and that will take years to happen."

Amelia was shocked she hoped it was over. " I need you to write that down in statement. Then I need you Director Promfrey to write this down in Harry's file to confirm it."

They all nodded and then the work got under way to remove the soul from Harry. The process took 14 hours but they had the soul in one piece. The curse breaker took the piece back with him to the bank and got to work on the report and locating the others.

Harry was finally released to Amelia to be with his sister. Amelia loved having the children knowing it was only going to be for a short while. But 2 days later she ended in charge of her niece Susan her parents where killed in a last ditch effort by death eaters. The trails began for the death eaters one by one they where convicted of there crimes. They where in the middle of questioning the last member of the outer circle when he provided the nail in the coffin for the inner circle members. " He who must be named would never put us under the imperious curse because he wanted willing members. So those with the dark mark willing joined him. As a means to prove are loyalty we had to rape and kill a muggle."

They convicted all the death eaters to Azkaban prison and caused there lives to be looked into and there mansions where gone through with a fine tooth comb and the family's where questioned. In the end all of there families where sentenced to Azkaban and the children went to the magical orphanage and the lordships for the family where whipped out.

Finally it came time for Sirius trail and due to the money provided he was questioned under the truth potion. He provided evidence against Albus Dumbledore . Along with the death eater trails and the questioning of Sirius it also proved that the Minster was corrupt.

Albus and Cornelius where excused from there possessions and there vaults where emptied and lordships vacated.

Harry and Rose where given to the Black family and raised with them. But the children spent a lot of time with Amelia and Susan. Along with Tonks and there new daughter Nymphodora. Along the way Remus married Madam Promfrey and the kids visited them and there 3 daughters. Also along the way Sirius and Hestia had kids of there own 4 daughters to be exact. Amelia herself also married Kingsley and had 2 daughters.

Harry growing up was around a lot of woman but didn't brother him any he loved every minute. He was even a prankster just like his godfather and his father if not better. They trained the kids in basic spells but the kids always seemed to find a hold of the books and read ahead.

Finally Rose and Harry awaited the letters that they waited with Susan there other friends wouldn't start until next year. The letters came and they tore through the house to the study waving them to the adults. It came time for them to go to Diagon Alley and get there wands. But Lily had other things in mind that day.

For the exact minute they headed for the Floo's the doorbell rang. Sirius Headed for the door and opened to find a old man with a giant case. " yes can I help you?"

The old man smiled " I am here to see Harry Potter along with his sister and any of his friends to make them a custom wand." He reached in his pocket and pulled a piece of paper and handed it to Sirius. " it was set up by Lily Potter before her death."

Sirius read the paper and let him in. " kids sit this man is here on orders from your mom to get you custom wands. Susan you to she included his friends."

So they sat as the man opened his case and he pulled out three orbs. " one at time place your hand on the orb and wait for me to write it down I will tell you to move on."

They nodded there heads Harry went first followed by the girls. The old man put his stuff away. " ok I will tell you what wand you will receive. Harry your wand will be a holly wand with a Griffin tail feather and your liquid core will be the tears of a Horntail. Rose your wand will be a willow wand with a Sphinx feather with the liquid core of Unicorn blood freely given. Susan your wand will be a oak wand with the core of a mermaid scales along with the liquid core of tears of a loch ness monster." the kids where excited " I will have them for you in 2 days time Lily already covered the cost."

Sirius lead him to the door before the man left he stopped him " sir may we hire you to make are other children's wands if it is not to much trouble ? "

The old man smiled " when the time comes I will be here."

Sirius nodded his head and shut the door " well that is taken care of lets go get your other supplies."

Then the doorbell rang again he opened the door it was a old woman this time. She handed him papers. " I am here to give your children and there friends there familiars."

Sirius let her in but she didn't come in " If you could come out to my trailer we will do it out there."

So they gathered everyone up and led them out inside the trailer it was way bigger with tons of eggs. She smiled at there reactions " if there the children going to Hogwarts will walk along the rows. When you feel a really strong pull please grab the egg and bring it back here."

20 minutes the girls came back with there eggs. Harry though walked back to her and looked at her bag she always carried with her. " I am getting a pull from your bag."

This shocked her she carried that egg for 80 years and never find it's owner she thought she never would. She opened the bag and held it out to him he took the egg out of the bag carefully.

She smiled " that egg is a Griffon." Harry was shocked she turned to the other girls " lets see we have for Rose a Giant eagle like the ones in Lord of the Rings. For Susan we have a Water Fairy." She reached in anther bag and handed them booklets " this will tell you how to care for and what to expect from your familiar."

They left when they got back in the house they found the rest of there supplies on the floor. They looked through them and it was the latest supplies along with a lot of charms placed on them. On top was James's and Lily's diaries. The kids had all there supplies with never having to go any where but to the front yard.


	2. Shower

Harry got dressed for the day and headed downstairs for breakfast. As he sat down to eat he began to itch and it seemed to be getting worse everytime he itched. Then he caught on to what was going he looked up at the twins they where grinning like fools. One of the twins had a mouth full so either Geroge or was it Fred spoke " Harry you will have to take a shower and you will get relief."

Harry groaned the Blacks had only one shower. He didnt even finish breakfast he ran upstairs. He stripped off his clothes he was glad he was in a pureblood home. He tested his clothes they where all covered in itiching powder. He scourgifed them and tested them again it didnt work he graoned. Then he saw clothes on his bed read the note " clean clothes we are not that mean." The twins.

He tested them they where indeed clean. He put a towel on and took the clothes and his wand. He walked to the one place the Blacks had a shower. He heard the shower going he knocked on the door. " how much longer?"

Hermione voice rang back " just got in here Harry you are going to use anther bathroom."

Harry's itiching was getting worse he knew from his time in the Burrow Hermione took 40 minutes to hour in the shower. He couldnt wait that long he was fighting himself but his need out weighed the cons. He took his wand and unlocked the door and walked in and shut it and locked it and whispered a stronger locking charm.

He put his clothes next to Hermione's dropped his towel and hung it up. He sighed bracked himself opened the curtain. Hermione jumped and tried covering herself " Harry what are you doing in here?"

He got in and shut the curtain " twins pranked me and i think they knew when you would take your shower."

She sighed " they made sure they soaked with me something so i had to take a shower." Harry groaned " but Harry why didnt you use the other shower?"

Harry looked at her confused " what other shower?"

She looked confused " didnt Sirius show you the one in the basement." He shock his head. She shrugged " probably forgot to tell you and the twins probably pranked it seeing as they knew i would be in here."

He nodded in agreement " so lets shower and get this over with."

She sighed and dropped her hands they both looked each over. They blushed but got over it quickly. They showered and pretty quickly got into a rythym. Harry washed her back for her she washed his. She washed his hair and used her nails to really scrub it Harry moaned it felt good. He returned the favor and scrubbed and massgaed her scalp. She went to turn off the water he stopped her she looked back confused she saw him reaching outside the shower. He came back in with a brush she got what he was going to do she thought it was pretty smart.

He brushed her hair and managed to get it flat. She turned off the water they got out Harry used his wand and put a statis charm on her hair so it would stay flat she smiled in apporval. Hermione couldnt believe she didnt think of that she could of saved herself money last year for the Yule Ball. Harry helped dry her back she did the same for him.

They got dressed when it came for Hermione to put on her bra she reached for some wierd lookin thing. " what is that?" Haryr asked.

Hermione sighed " i injured my shoulder in car accident when i was younger. This thing is to help me hook my bra."

Harry nodded turned her around grabbed the hooks and hooked it for her. " thank you. We should shower together everyday." She covered her mouth and blushed.

Harry chuckled " Hermione i dont mind if you want to i dont have a probelm with it. Plus we can get cleaner and i can help you with your bra."

Hermione thought about it " ok Harry i mean you alerady saw me naked i dont have a probelm with that."

Harry smiled left his shirt off and retrived his shaving kit in left in there. Hermione grabbed her makeup bag. Harry grabbed it from her " i do this from my Aunt." They manged somehow for Harry to put on her makeup and Hermione somehow to shave his face at the same time. Harry laughed " if they made this a olympic sport we would win."

Hermione laughed she looked in the mirror Harry manged to do a better job then she would have. Harry looked she somehow did it without nicking him and didnt miss a spot. Harry pulled his shirt on and they left the bathroom and headed down knowing breakfast would still be on the table.

They walked in together and people where sitting around talking. Fred or was it Geroge looked to him " feel better?"

George or was it Fred laughed " how was the cold shower in the basement?"

Sirius runied there fun " i may of forgotten to tall him about that shower down there."

The twins wheer confused " how did you know you take a shower then? Hermione was in the only other one." They both said at the same time.

Hermione answered " simple Fred and George he showered with me."

The table went quiet the twins jaws dropped. Molly being the mother she was shouted " that is highly inapporite for two teenagers to being. I will not tolerate that happening again."

Harry though used to his Uncle shouting would deal with Molly shouting at him. " one this isnt your house its Sirius. Second you aint my mom or my guardian Sirius is and i will listen to him on the matter." Harry looked to Sirius.

Sirius glared at him he hated being put on the spot. " its just a shower i dont care if they do it everyday. Second i alerady covered the birds and the bees with Harry and i am sure Hermione has had the talk." She nodded a little red with embrassment " so whatever they do itnt are concern they know what they are doing."

Arthur chimed because he saw Molly fuming. " Harry is right we are not his parents. Since Sirius says its ok we cant say anything more on the matter."

The rest of breakfast was quiet. Harry and Hermione left followed by Ron they went to the library to work on there homework. As they got in there " so i can join you in a shower Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione was flabbergasted " never Ron the only reason i tolerated Harry in there was because of the twins pranks. After today there will be better charms on the door so one else will be allowed to get in there."

Ron was pissed " so Harry can see you naked and i cant?"

She shouted this time " yes Ron."

Ron stormed off Hermione and Harry worked on there homeowrk in silence. They cleaned once they where done. They went to bed that night Harry couldnt sleep. He was glad Hermione had a room to herself he slipped down there so they could talk if she was still up.

He knocked on the door. " come in."

He opened the door Hermione didnt seem surprised to see him. " what's up Harry."

Harry came over and got in her bed and under the covers and put his back on the head board. Like Hermione was because she was reading " i am worried about the trail tommorow."

She put her book down " i can understand that Harry. But you are going to have to tell them the truth about the Dementors."

" i know put they are under minstry control. They alerady hate me for saying Voldermort is back."

She sighed " Harry but what else can you saw they where?"

Harry thought about it he shrugged and gave a smart ass answer. " a boggart."

Hermione looked at him in shock " Harry you are a geniusss." Harry was confused she explained it to him. " Harry a Boggart can appear show a persons fear up to 100 feet. Like Dementors they cant be seen by muggles but if your fear is a Dementor it would effect them to really make you belive."

He nodded " but a saw them wouldnt they change to her fears?"

She shock her head " no they only effect thoughs with magic. The squib will see them but only see the magcials fears."

Harry nodded " so why dont we know what they look like?" Hermione this time was confused. " if they dont play on there fears wouldnt they know what they look like?"

She thought about it " yes but Harry if you never saw a rat before would you know what it is." He shock his head " plus they are only attracted to people with magcial cores like i said. Its like a moth to a flame."

Harry came back " But you are telling in all the history of magic. A witch or wizard wanting to know what it looked like. Never caught one put it in a room and then put a squib in there."

She was shocked " probably but until recently could you view your memories in a penesive. Until like 5 years ago you couldnt extract a photo from penesive."

Harry smirked " i think we keep this to are selves until such a time we can act on it."

She nodded " yes we should. The Boggart can work because word got around of your biggest fear because of Draco' stunt in third year."

Harry nodded " I think i can get the minstry back on my side until such a time i can prove Voldermort is back."

" How?"

He thought of a sound therory then it clicked. " Hermione he didnt look like he did when he died when he rose. I could say it was a deatheater trying to make me look bad and hurt my image and the headmasters."

She nodded " you could but you need a stonger reason then that."

" well the Curcio has been known to mess with your mind and thought process and your memories."

She smiled " smart Harry. But Harry why arent you like this in school?"

Harry was stunned and ashamed " my family i could never do better then Dudley in school. Then Ron i saw how he treated smart people and he was first friend and i didnt want to lose that."

She nodded " Harry you shouldnt care what he thinks. You dont want to throw away your future because you want to please him. I dont care what you both think and i do my best."

Harry nodded ' i know you want to know a seceret?" She nodded " i practice in private and i pick more then you really think when i read. In private i study Runes and atrhimancy and look up advanced spells."

Hermione was in shock " really." He nodded " thats why you at least got E's and the occisnal O. You know the material but you dont want to get below that. Well Harry this will be are secret and i will even study with you when people arent around."

" Thank you Hermione. We should get to bed."

She marked her page put it on the bedside table. Harry handed her his wand sme smirked " i will take that you are staying Harry." He nodded she put it down turned off the lamp. She crawled over and snuggled into Harry's chest. This isnt the first time they slept together. They did this in the common room when he had nightmares he sent Hedwig up to wake her. She would come down they would talk and then sleep on the couch but be up before anyone saw them.

They slept until the next morning but they forgot to set the alarm. So they awoke to Molly opening the door. " Hermione have you seen.." She never finsihed she Harry in bed with her. " this is highly inapporite first the shower now this. Out of bed this instant young man."

Harry threw the covers off and stood in his sleeping pants. " Mrs. Weasley we discussed this yesterday. Sirius dosnt have a probelm with this and for the second time you arent my mother."

She grabbed his ear and dragged him out " i dont care what that mutt says this will not being on."

Harry snapped he grabbed her wrist and squeezed. She let go and winced in pain Harry let go. and shouted in her face. " one my godfather is not a fuckin mutt. You will not treat me like that again i deal with it my family but not from you."

Molly slapped him " you will not talk to me like that young man." Harry was fuming he tried walking away she grabbed his arm. " you will not walk away when i am speaking to you young man."

Harry magic unleashed and knocked her back into the wall. Harry was stunned and shocked until he himself was knocked back into a wall by Ron. He stood on shacky legs Ron was ready to blast him again. He was stunned by Hermione who just came out of the room in her bathrobe.

She came over to help Harry and Arthur came upstirs to check on the reckus. Hermione and Harry explained to him everything that happened. Arthur seemed shocked " Hermione come with meand Harry today and i will back here tonight to deal with this."

She nodded they went back to there rooms changed. They meet downstairs Molly and Ron where at the table Molly with a ice pack. " we have no time we must go. we will eat there."

They nodded they took the Floo to the leaky cauldron. They walked the few blocks and took the vistors entrance. They checked there wands in " Mr. Potter's trail got moved up in starts in 10 minutes." The guard said.

They rushed to the elevators and barely made it to the doors. " Harry Hermione i have to go to work. Go back upstairs ask the guard at the desk how to get to my office."

They nodded they walked in Harry took the seat in the middle. Hermione went to the seats on the side. She was shocked all the Judges where here along with the minster and his assistant and Percy the scribe. Fudge stood " we are here today to determine Harry James Potters guilt or innocece in the use of under magic and use in front of muggles. How does the accused plead?"

" Not guilty."

Fudge didnt look pleased but he sat and took his seat and asked his first question. " why did you use magic in the first place?"

Harry cleared his throat " i thought i saw what looked to be Dementors."

People where whispering " what else could they have been if not Dementors?" Hermione recgonized the person who asked this Amelia Bones Susan's Aunt and current Director of the Aurors.

Harry hide his smirk Hermione knew they where playing into his hand. " A boggart everyone in Hogwarts knew they where my greatest fear."

Amelia asked anther question " If they where Boggarts who do you think put them there?"

Harry shurgged " anyone who wanted to see me expelled and my wand snapped."

Dolores Umbridge the minstrys assistant was red with angry. " You are trying to imply that the dark lord who isnt risen planted them."

Harry shock his head " not at all i said anyone who wanted to see me gone out of Hogwarts."

They heard the door open the Headmaster walked in "witness for the defense one Albus Winferic Brain Dumbeldore and one Arabella Figg."

Harry groaned Hermione figured he had a game plan and Dumbeldore would ruin it. She hurried down and walked over to him and waved him down he bent over. Hermione whispered in his ear " Harry has a plan if it dosnt work jump in then."

The headmaster nodded and followed Hermione with Ms. Figg back to her seat. Harry looked to her smile his way of thanking her Fudge spoke " now that the interuptions are out of the waylets get back to the trail. You claim someone wanted you out of the way who would want that?"

Harry shrugged again " any of the Slytherins any supporters of Voldermort."

Umbridge stood " so you do claim he is back?"

Harry shock his head " no you can support someones views if they are dead. its clear by what happened last year at the end of the World Cup the death eaters are stirring. So they could be trying to stir things up."

She sat down but Fudge was ready with anther question. " So is that what happened at the triwizard tournemt?"

Harry gave a sly smirk " Kinda of the death eaters have a new leader. They wanted me to believe he was back. When they saw you didnt support me he stayed hidden."

" why would he stay hidden?" Amelia asked.

Harry didnt miss a beat " because they didnt want to prove me right. They wanted to see how it played out. We see the evidence Fudge thinks the headmaster is making a play for Minster. So now he is only the headmaster and out of the way here at the Minstry. People wont follow me if they think i am crazy and supporting the headmaster and continue to claim he is back."

Hermione raised her hand Ameila noticed her. " something to add Ms. Granger."

Hermione knew she would be recongized from last years newspapers. " just a thought. If Fudge was worried about the headmaster taking over he wouldnt want people learning to fight those who did support the headmaster and Harry no matter what. So with a open Defense against the dark arts spot and Headmaster probably not finding some one due to the supposed curse. Fudge by law can appoint someone in that spot that person would go by the book and teach no spells. With the next generation not learning spells no fighters and the death eaters and there new leader would stand unchallenged."

She sat down the Judges where shocked more so was Fudge and Umbridge. " i can believe that if you can tell me how they made you think Voldermort rose again." Amelia said.

Dumbedlore this time stood who caught on to there plan. " Simple some boogus ritiual. They had someone who looked Voldermort but made some changes as a result. He called the deatheaters with the dark mark something thought only Voldermort could do. He was exposed to the Crucio curse which affected his mind and he really thought he was back."

Harry picked it up " it did but my mind sorted itself out over the summer. Something they didnt plan on because i escaped to soon."

Fudge though smirked " why did you claim he was back Dumbeldore?"

Dumbeldore was stumped for a answer Hermione wasnt. " the headmaster probably saw how convienced Harry was and chose to support him."

Harry though had a evil thought. " Voldermort was pretty smart and storng. Dumbeldore probably thought if anyone could defeat death it would be me. So when i claimed he was back Dumbeldore saw he was right. But we where both wrong he never came back."

Umbridge though smiled Harry thought htis couldnt be good. " what about first year when you claimed he took over Qurriell."

They didnt have a answer Figg though stood. " well there are ghosts and muggles know they can take over a body."

It clicked for Hermione " whatever protection had to kill him when he was one was still effect. Voldermort was thrown from his body and Qurriells core became unstable and turned on him and vaporized him."

Harry took over " he tried to take over my body but the protection and my core destroyed his sprit."

Fudge was ready " what of second year wheer again Voldermort was again claimed to be the mastermind."

Harry had it this time " a dark ritual where the diary became like a penesive. It slowly over time as Ginerva Weasly wrote in it imported its memories from when he was a 7th year at Hogwarts. He continued what he started in his 7th year when his memories floated to the surface and took over her body. At the end of the year he came close to taking over her mind and would have been reborn in her body. But when i destroyed the diary it destroyed the remaining memories in the dirary and the ones in her head. She once again was back in control of her body."

The Judges where whispering amongst themselves. Amelia cleared her throat " we have come to a descesion. Since Harry was framed with a boggart and made to think there where Dementors. He had every right to use magic to defend himself he is cleared. But what of the magic in front of a muggle?"

Figg stood " it happened to be his cousin that he did it in front of him."

Amelia stood " in that case Harry James Potter is cleared of all charges and free to go back to Hogwarts this school year."

Harry smiled and stood the Judges cleared out. He saw Dumbeldore write a note and it flew off. He came over to Harry with Figg and Hermione in tow. " i told Arthur i will take you to Grimwauld place so we can talk."

Hermione spoke up " i think he wanted us out of the house until he dealt with Molly and Ron." Dumbeldore was confused and Hermione explained it to him.

" alright i got it. Do you think we could go to your house Hermione to talk until Arthur is done with work?"

Hermione nodded " yeah then i can get a note from parents saying its ok i shower and sleep with Harry."

Dumbeldore chcukled so they left and took a portkey and dropped off Figg. Then they went to Hermione's. Hermione opened the front door " they are at work right now."

They walked in and took a seat at the dinning table. Hermione and Harry sat next to each other and close. Dumbeldore sat across from them " so where did you came up with that plan?" He asked them.

Harry smirked " the plan for the Boggart and ' Voldermorts rise'" Harry with his hand made the quaoations when he said his name. " the rest if you can believe was off the cuff."

Dumbeldore was a little stunned " wow so Hermione was it your plan?" he asked her.

Hermione shcok her head " Harry's most of it but i helped him through it."

Dumbeldore shuddered Hermione and Harry was confused. " You two put together is a very dangerous thing."

The front door opened Hermione looked at the clock. " mom dad dinning room." She saw her parents enter. " we needed some place to talk awy from Grimwauld place."

They nodded " well we came home for lunch. Does everyone want a sandwitch.?"

They all nodded her father took a seat. Hermione stood and went and joined her mom in the kitchen. Her father spoke " i am Dan Granger you must be her headmaster. You must be Harry Potter who she speaks about all the time."

Harry blushed Hermione's mom came in " hi i am Emma Dan i need you in the kitchen."

They walked out Harry waited " Harry come in here." Hermione shouted.

Harry sighed he knew what was going on. Dumbeldore waved his wand and the funeral march played. Harry turned to him " not helping."

He chuckled Harry entered the kitchen. He joined the Grangers at the Kitchen island. Dan turned to him " Hermione wants permission so a over bearing mother cant tell she cant sleep or shower with you. I have some questions " Have you had the talk?" He noddded are you finacilly well off?" Harry nodded " good." He signed the paper and walked back into the dinning room.

Harry was confused and looked to Hermione and raised a eyebrow. She chuckled " wants to know if you know the consequences of sex and if i get prgnant you can pay to take care of a baby."

Harry blushed a deep red the rest of lunch was quiet. Her parents left to go back to work. Arthur owled them to let them know he would be home at 5. Dumbeldore gave them a portkey " it will activate at that time i must get back to Hogwarts."

They nodded Hermione and Harry sat down and watched a couple of movies. They watched them cuddled together. They stood near the time and waited then they where portkeyed. They landed in the front hall and the same time Arthur came out of the floo. " Molly Ronald get down here."

They heard footsteps they went into the study. Not the sitting room where Sirius mom potrait was. They all took a seat " Molly i heard what happened this morning i am not happy." Arthur said.

Molly was steaming " those kids shouldnt be showering together or sleeping together in the same bed its not apporite."

Arthur glared at her " there guardians must decided that not us."

Rom smiled " no one asked Hermione's parents."

Hermione handed Arthur the paper. " yes she did and they dont care. Yesterday Sirius gave his approval. So you will say your sorry and drop this issue now."

Molly stood in anger " no this will not happen under while i am in the same house."

Arthur stood " then we are leaving Bill finished the new wards on the house. Tell the family to gather there things we are leaving."

Molly was stunned but did as she was asked the Weasley where now gone out of the house. Harry sighed " i just hope she never figuures out the Qudditch teams dont have seperate locker rooms and shower and change together."

Hermione wasnt surprised " she must not have been a perfect nor Arthur." Harry looked at her confused " Perfects have a speacial bathroom and they dont seperate from boy or girl."

Harry nodded " then the head boy and girl can get into any dormitory and the head boy can get to the girls side of the dorms."

She nodded " dont forgot they report to the teachers and may on occasion see them naked."

Harry shuddered " if i become head boy remind me not to walk in but knock i would hate to see any of the teachers naked. " Harry paused " well maybe not Sinstra she is kinda of young and hot."

Hermione chcukled " lets go get some dinner."


	3. Penelope Harry

Harry after his birthday before 6th year was back at Grimwauld place. The former home of his godfather he ended up getting killed last year. He sighed threw off the blankets he couldnt sleep so he decided to walk the house. He passed the study when he heard crying he entered the room. It was Penelope he sat next to her " whats wrong?"

She got closer to him and buried her head into his shoulder and continued to cry. He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back. When she stopped crying she broke the hug " Percy dumped me said he didnt have time for me work mattered more. So he loves work more then me."

She still had tears in her eyes Harry raised his hand and with a finger whiped them away. " He has people who love him and he tosses them to way side for work. I Try to keep people who love me or like me and they leave me."

She looked at him in shock " what do you mean Harry?"

Hary needed to get it off his chest " my parents Sirius and then my friends abadon me because i got them hurt at the Aunt and Uncle hate me i am treated like a dam house elf. I cant get close to anyone else because i am not sure if they are near me for my fame" He broke down crying she pulled him into her chest and hugged him.

She hugged him tighter to her chest " i am sure someone out there loves you for who you are Harry not the B.W.L"

Harry heart broke he had always had a crush on her but was afraid to say anything then she got with Percy. Now she was single but fresh out of the realtionship. He took a chance " what if i Love you?"

She broke the hug and looked at him in the eyes " why do you think you love me?"

Harry sighed and whiped his eyes. " you are smart and when we where in school you werent afraid to do what was right. You stuck by your friends no matter what. You are beautiful kind caring."

Penelople was shocked she had a crush on him but thought it wrong she liked someone younger then her. So she decided to go out with Percy which was a big mistake. She took a chance and kissed him on the lips. Harry felt like a burden had lifted as he kissed. The horocrux in Harry was dying at that point. Harry broke the kiss " Penelope when you are ready for realtionship would you be my girlfriend?"

She gave him a quick kiss Penelope know her heart belonged with him. " Harry i dont care i just got out of a realtionship i am ready now to be your girlfriend." Harry hugged her and kissed her.

They didnt want to leave but they needed to get to bed it was late. They headed to there rooms. Harry slept the best he had in a long time it was ruined by screaming. " what do you mean you get back together with me you are nothing without me." It was Percy.

Harry got out of bed and dressed then Penelope fired back. " You probably figured out last night you need a trophy wife to advance in the minstry. You figure i would crawl back into your arms not happening i am done with you."

Harry was now downstairs in the kitchen with the agruing couple along with Molly and Ginny. Molly put her two sense in " No Penelope you really loves you he had a error in judgement he saw the errors of his way."

Harry couldnt keep out " No what he loves is his job. Penelope was partially right he does want a trophy wife. But he knows her family has connections in the Minstry and very well off. He wants to move up and knows he can with her by his side."

Percy growled " stay out of this you know nothing about love. You have no one and no one will ever love you so stay out of it."

Penelope walke dover to Harry when she saw tears coming to his eyes. She kissed him in front of everybody. She ended the kiss " I love him. I am glad you broke up with me because i am with someone who trully loves me."

Ginny was shocked " Harry i thought you loved me?"

Harry was confused " i never said that if it seems like i love you i do i love you like a sister i never had."

She looked crushed and cried but came over and hugged him. Ron who just came in with Hermione shouted at Harry. " why you huggin that prat you just broke your heart."

Ginny shock her head " I think i loved the B.W.L but i see now he has been a big brother to me. A better one then you i swear you two hung around him for the fame and glory."

Hermione scoffed " No we where his friends but the git didnt take Proffesor Snapes Occlumency lesson serciously and did nothign but bitch about them. Because of that he gets his godfather and us injured. He needs to grow up and then we will be his frineds again but after he says he is sorry for getting us hurt."

Ginny broke her hug and popped Hermione in the mouth. " Sily girl Harry begged us to stay he would handle it. But you guys forced him to take you along. You thought it would be like the last few adventures you would get hurt but minor and come out the heroes. But you suffer major injuries and get no credit you leave him."


	4. Fake Love

Fleur Delacour was confused she was used to being stalked by boys. Her recent stalker was the boy who lived Harry Potter. He would follow her around when he could and he had a smile on his face like he was happy. She had enough she turned and confronted him. " Why are you following me?"

Harry stammered and withdrew into himself. " I promise i will stop."

He just walked away he was right he did stop. But she noticed he know was sad and walked like he had no hope. But when she got close to him he would perk up and smile. Before the feast she pulled him aside to talk to him " Harry why is it when you follow me you are happy?"

Harry sighed " i grew up not feeling loved. When i am around her i get that feeling of love."

" you do know Harry its not real its just my veela nature."

Harry nodded his head " I know and it dosnt bother me." Harry blurted out the next sentence but he was shocked he said it. " Because when i am around you i dont feel like killing myself."

Fleur was stunned she hugged him " Harry you need to talk to someone about that."

She looked down Harry had the hugest smile on his face. She sighed she broke the hug and took his hand. " you are sitting next to me for the feast."

She dragged him to the Ravenclaw table no one said anything. The champions where called and she was chosen. She turned to him " i will be back Harry."

He nodded she left and no one noticed he once again looked lifeless. Then his name was chosen. He stood up walked like a prison walking to his death. He walked into the room but he ddint hear them he stood away from everyone. Baggman came in " amazing Harry Potter was chosen to be are 4th champion."

Fleur gasped and walked over and hugged him everyone was shocked. " Harry its going to be ok."

He nodded " i dont want to compete i want to be left alone."

Dumbeldore came in and heard that " i am sorry but the contract is binding you have to compete."

He nodded Fleur broke the hug but stood close to him. They went over the rules and told to go back to the dorms. Harry walked in to the Gryffndor common room people congradualted him. Ron tore into him that he was a cheat and wanted more fame. Hermione didnt say a word just sat on the couch reading a book ingoring him. He went up to his room and went to bed.

When it got quiet he left and walked out of the dorms. He headed up to the astronmy tower and stood on the edge. He was bracing himself when he felt someone grab im and pull him down. " what are you doing up here and not in bed?" It was Sinstra the astronmy teacher.

Harry bolted and tried jumping over the side. He was pulled back in by a spell he tried breaking free. " Just let me die please." He had tears in his eyes.

Sinstra was shocked she sent off a patronus charm to the nearest teacher to help her. It was Proffesor Snape " Potter out of bed again i see i will take him back." Sinstra went to say something when Harry broke free Snape stopped him. " dont think about escaping Potter." He had his wand leveled at him.

Potter still with tears in his eyes shouted at the Proffesor " Do it you hate me enough do me a favor and kill me put me out of my misery." Snape was shocked he lowered his wand. " do it you greasy git KIll me KIll me please." Harry feel to his kness crying " i just want to die."

Snape stunned him put his wand away and picked up Potter. " Sinstra you made helping me by opening any doors."

She nodded they got to him the hospital wing. Madam Promfrey and sighed when she saw Potter. " what did you do now?"

Sinstra spoke " he tried jumping off the astronmy tower and begged Snape to kill him. He needs to be placed on sucide watch and get mental help."

Madam Promfrey gasped and Snape placed him on a bed. She removed all of his clothes and put a robe on him. Took his wand and put in a safe she woke him from being stunned. She gave him a sedative potion he went to sleep " i will talk with in the morning you can go."

The Proffesors left and Harry slept till the next morning. Harry got up the next morning went to leave but he couldnt he was restrained to the bed. He tried breaking free. " Its useless you will hurt yourself." It was Madam Promfrey.

Harry glared at her " let me go please i just want my suffering to end."

She shock her head " i cant do that ."

Harry looked broken she gave him a calming potion. " Tipsy." A house elf apperead "watch him dont take your eyes off of him not for anything. Dont listen to him just sit here and watch him."

She walked out and down to the great hall. She was glad Baggman was still here she knelt down so the headmaster could hear. " I am going to have to pull Harry Potter out to medcial concerns."

The Headmaster was shocked he didnt hear anything happened last night. Then of course he did cancel the teachers meeting this morning. " How did he hurt himself?"

She sighed " all i can tell seeing as you are his headmaster and Baggamn needs to know to make a decesion is Harry Potter right now is in my wing under sucide watch."

This stunned both of him " surely this is a stunt to get out of the tournament."

She shock her head Snape who heard this leaned over. " He begged me to kill him last night after Sinstra stopped him from jumping off the tower."

This surprised them both " then he cant compete he is to mentally unstable. Harry James Potter is hearby out of the Tournament." Baggman said.

The score board for the tournament made a noise. People looked to it to see Harry name go dark. People where confused so where the teachers Mad Eye looked confused and wondering how his plas could have failed. The headmaster stood " Harry Potter is medcially unable to compete so therefore out of the tournament."

Madam Promfrey stood and went to leave when she was joined by Fleur. " can i see him?" She nodded Fleur walked with her back to the Hospital wing. Madam Promfrey showed her his bed and walked back to her office to make a call to a old friend.

Fleur saw the restraints and how calm he looked and the house elf watching him. She saw this before with her Uncle she knew what was going on. She sat on the bed and ran her hand through his hair. Harry smiled in content " Harry why?"

Harry had tears in his eyes " i want the pain and suffering to end i want to see my family again."

Fleur shock her head " Harry if you kill yourself the pain and suffering wont stop because you will be in Hell. You wont see your parents then either if you do that."

Harry cried " i dont want that but i want the pain to stop."

She sighed put her feet up on the bed wrapped a arm around him. He snuggled as best as he could into her. She removed the restraints she didnt care he wrapped himself around her. " only you can make the pain stop Harry. You can bottle it up he need to talk with someone."

He sighed " my family is my pain but i need to be with him in order for protection but somedays its not worth it."

Fleur was confused " what protection?"

Harry sighed " my moms scarfice created a protection and i need to be with someone of her blood in order for the protection."

Fleur heard of those " Harry the best ward can sometimes be better then blood wards. If your family is your source of pain they are not much good because they are strong. So Harry talk to me why is your family the source of your pain?"

He dint get a chance to speak Madam Promfrey came back in with a man. " Harry this is Sigmund McGraw he is here to help you."

Fleur was going to excuse herself so Harry could talk to the doctor. But Harry grabbed unto her " i rather talk with her if thats ok."

Madam Promfrey was about to say something but Sigmund cut her off. " thats fine Harry but do you mind if i sit here and listen. That way i can make a diagonsis and maybe help if i can."

Harry looked to Fleur she nodded " its fine Harry he can help." Harry nodded the doctor sat in the bed next to his. Madam Promfrey left back to her office. " Harry so answer my question please."

Harry sighed he gave her his life story how he lived in the cupboard under the stairs. How when the day he learned to walk and understand what was being said was forced to do chores all day everyday. How he wasnt allowed to do better in school then his cousin. He explained how he straved and locked away as punishment days at a time or beaten. How he was forced to use a bucket and sleep next to his mess. How badly his family tried to stop him from coming here. How he was locked in a small bedroom and feed through a cat flap and given cold soup and stale bread. How he had his life theratned since he got here. How he had at a chance for happiness with his godfather and it was shattered. How hsi friends left him after the chosing of the champions. How he was forced to go back there because of the blood wards but he didnt want to. How he was bullied in elementary school forced to wear his cousin cast offs and made no friends there.

Fleur was crying the doctor was upset and spoke. " Harry you where treated as a slave and worse then any prisoner of war. Harry i am not allowing you to go back there. Ms. Delacour i can sense you your allure i am going to recomend you stick close to Harry and talk with him. "

She nodded the Doctor stood and marched to the headmasters office. The headmaster looked up " so doctor is Harry doing better."

Sigmund took a sit and sighed " i cant say much but i figure you are Harry's magcial guardian." The headmaster nodded his head. " i recomend you find some place else for him to stay during the summer months. If you dont i think Harry this summer will kill himself."

The headmaster was shocked " i knew it was the best situation i didnt think it was this bad he never said anything."

Sigmund shock his head " worse but he got used to it since he was never asked he never told. I want to see him out of there regardless of whatever protections there are. They dont protect him from wahts going on in the house."

Headmaster nodded his head " i will see to it."

Sigmund stood to leave " might i recomend the Dealcaours for the summer."

This shocked the headmaster " why them?"

Sigmund retook his seat " because Harry didnt speak to me he spoke to Fleur and i listened. Two the family is vella he will learned to be loved but constanly have the feeling of love it will help heal faster. Third its out of the country i know you fear Voldermorts return he wouldnt dare attack him there."


	5. Nudist

Harry was exictied to go to school his family never did abuse him just tolerated him he thought he could shine at school. He walked into his class and meet a girl that would be his best friend for the rest of his life her name was Lavender Brown. They became fast friends he learned alot about her and her family. They where very open and happened to be nudists. So on numerous of accucasions he spotted his best friend nakedalso her family and none of them had a probelm with it.

Harry finally got comfrontable around them being and worked his way to being naked around there house. Pretty soon everyone stopped wearing clothes when he came over. Harry got used to hugging people and also hug while they where naked he even slept with his best friend naked when he slept over. He even spotted once Mr. and Mrs. Brown having sex and they didnt stop they kept going. Harry just watched after they finished they explained to him the birds and bees and werent mad he watched. They told him he could watch anytime he wanted and not to be ashamed.

So it was one of those days he was at Lavender's that two owls apperead. It was there letters to Hogwarts and they quickly agreed. Pretty soon they where on there way to Hogwarts. They studied and made sure they had the strongest locks on the door and obsecuring charms on the windows. They took off there clothes and sat naked one of the last few times they could before the holidays.

There was a knock on the door and it didnt go away Harry put a robe on. He opened the door just silghtly. It was a pair of Indian twin girls " is there room for us to come in?."

Lavender who by now had her robe on came to the door and she was more open with her words unlike Harry answred the question. " the rule of this cabin is you must be naked to sit in here."

Harry looked to Lavender in shock he thought she was kidding. But he saw in her face she wasnt .The girls nodded they thought they where kidding. Harry let them in they came in and shut the door. Harry replaced the locking charms. Lavender took off her robe and so did Harry. The twins where surprised they werent kidding and sitting here naked in front of them." Well are you going to lose the clothes?" Harry asked them boldly.

The twins sighed and nervouslystripped naked and put there clothes in there trunks. They talked and the twins who where known as Parvarti and Padma got used to being naked. There was a anther knock " is there room in there for me and my friend?"

Harry put his robe on " names?"

"Hannah Abbott"

" Susan Bones we got kicked out of are last comparment for wearing short shorts and halter tops is there a dress code in this comparment."

Harry opened the door and grinned " yes." the girls faces dropped " no clothes allowed."

The girls eyes lit up and they pushed Harry back in and shut the door and started to strip naked as replaced the locking charms. They didnt care everyone in here was naked just jumped right into the conversation. Then there was anther knock on the door Harry sighed.

Lavender put her robe on and barely opened the door. The girls moved not to be next to the door. Hannah had to sit on Harry's lap figured to ermbrass him she looked back at him but he wasnt. They listened to the conversation going on at the door.

" we would like to come into your compartment because some boys keep harrasing yes."

Lavender looked back at Harry and smirked. " we have one boy in here and we are all naked. If you want to be in here you have to be naked."

He heard a whispered conversation then a differnt voice answered " we will do it to avoid those boys."

By the time they got to Hogwarts Harry was in a cabin full of naked girls. The Patil twins Susan Bones Hannah Abott and the last girls to enter Daphane Greengrass and Tracey Davis. They put there clothes on they looked to be uncomfrontable in the clothes after being getting used to being naked. With clothes on they felt naked and wanted them off.

They all went managed to get boats next to each other once the train stopped. They got into the castle and sorted into Ravenclaw. They had dinner the girls where ahead of Harry. Proffesor Flitwick was at the back Harry bent over a little and whispered to the Proffesor. " me and my friends are nudists is there any where we can go when not in class to be free."

Flitwick didnt seem shocked " we get many a student in here who are nudists. Alot of them end in Ravenclaw. We have a common room off the mian common room the only way is to be keyed in or invited in. When we get to the common room show me your friends and i will key them in."

Harry nodded so they got there the Proffesor went through his speech. He showed the Proffesor his friends. He looked deeply into the eyes and keyed everyone into the room. They entered to see only two other girls in there one Penelope Clearwater and a Cho Chang.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter managed to get along with his Uncle when he showed a interest in hunting. His Uncle and him took tracking classes survival classes and now they both where one of the best Hunters in the countries. They even where taught how to clean the animal and use what they could from the animal. But now Harry was at Hogwarts he saw the woods and was getting itchy.

Haryr one weekend took his bow and quiver of arrows he was glad he was allowed those. He went down to Hagrids cabin and knocked on the door. The big man opened the door. " what can i do for you Harry?"

He held up his bow " i was wondering if i could hunt in the woods?"

Hagrid looked to the woods " its ok but dont go to far in and dont hunt unicorns or centaurs or the big spiders and any horses everything else is far game."

He nodded and headed off he followed some tracks. He found a big buck he tracked for a little ways. He finally came got it in a clearing he lined up his shot and fired. The Buck dropped to the ground. Harry ran over the deer was still alive he pulled his hunting knife said a silent pray and stabbed the deer. He sighed then his shoulder exploded with pain. There was a arrow sticking out of his shoulder he fell off the deer.

A Centaur came in smirking and stomped on Harry's leg " thanks for the deer."

The Centaur proceed to steal his deer as he walked away. Harry notched a arrow and fired. It caught the Centaur in the muscle in the back of its leg it crumpled to the ground. It notched anther arrow Harry was quicker and he fired and caught in its forearm it dropped the bow. It pulled out a horn and blew Harry heard galloping he knew he was in trouble.

A bunch of Centaur hunters came in Harry dropped his bow and gave the universal sign of surrender. " Bane what happened here?"

" I hunted down this deer and the human tried killing me for it?"

The hunters tried and where ready to kill him. Harry glared at bane " liar look at the arrow its not his. Look at the knife wound its smaller then his kinife is. Look at my leg if i shot him first in the leg how could he stomp on my leg."

The leader looked at the deer Bane was sweating. The leader grabbed Bane and silt his throat. " i had enough of him."

Harry was shocked the leader turned to one of the females " Katrina take him back to the village see to it he is healed."

She came over and one of the centaurs picked him up and placed him on her back. He put one hand on her waist and she took off. They got to the village some of the Centaurs where shocked to see a human. He was taken into the healera and set down on some hay. Harry was healed up in matter of hours he was told he would have to see a healer to heal the leg the rest of the way.

He nodded Katrina was back "Chirion wants you to wait here he wants to talk with you."

Harry nodded he waited the hunting party came back. They had the deer and Bane's body and couple more deer and animals. Chirion came over to Harry " you will be joning us for dinner. " Micheal went ahead and told Hagrid where you are at and not to worry."

Harry nodded and he explored the village Katrina was his guide. He talked with her the whole time. Turns out she was 11 like he was and that Centaurs are like wizards and live for hundreds of years. The dinner that night was amzing and he found out Centaurs can actually become two legged but they only did when they ate and slept.

He sat next to Katrina and was having a good whole time. There was a clatter and everyone looked to Chirion. " tonight we would mourn the loss of Bane but he was a disgrace to the Centaur way. Instead of being burned as is are way he will be buried like a human." There was shock throughout the crowd. " but we did come and celeberate making a new friend in Harry Potter a human."

The crowd cheered and Chirion returned his arrows and handed him a knife made of bone. " this is given to all Centaurs when they make there first kill we give this to you to show are friendship and are apoildgzes for Bane's actions."

Harry stood and bowed his head " thank you my Chririon and thank you for your friendship."

Katrina that night lead him out of the woods as a human. " this is as far as i go."

Harry nodded " thank you and i enjoyed tonight maybe we could do it again some time." She was blushing but nodded Harry decided to hug her she was shocked but hugged him back as he was breaking the hug he kissed her on the check. she was blushing a deep red. She changed back and took off into the woods.

We walked out of the woods to see Hagrid and he waved. He made it back to the castle and headed to the hospital wing. Madam Promfrey had him stay and gave him some potions to fix it the rest of the way. She pulled out a potion " this will help get rid of that scar on your shoulder."

He stopped her " no dont every scar on my body has a story this will be no differnt."

She nodded pulled some out " we couldnt do this when you where a baby but maybe now we can. This could help fade the scar so its not so red."

He nodded she put some on there it stung and he bit his tongue as he felt a tugging sensation as it was drawing the infection out. It wasnt working Harry then remembered it was a crse scare and probably dark. Harry felt the knife in its sheath he knew it was made of unicorn horn. He pulled it out Madam Promfrey was shocked when he sliced open the scar with it. Black ooze came out of the scar she whiped it away and finally it stopped oozing. She closed the wound and rubbed more the stuff on it. It faded to nothing more then a old scar that was there for a while.

Harry smiled and he stayed there for the night. The next morning he got up and returned his bow and arrows to his trunk. He always kept his arrows on him. Before he got to the woods the next weekend Halloween came around. Harry was shocked how Ron was treating a woman. Harry slugged him hard " you never talk about a woman like that."

People where shocked he sat away from Ron that night. Everyone was wearing a custume for the feast. Harry went as Robin Hood he had his bow and arrow to complete it. Then Quirell came shouting about a Troll in the dungeons Harry turned to Parvarti. " where is Hermione?"

She stammered " Bathroom second floor east wing."

Harry took off he ran into the bathroom " Hermione get your as out here there is a Troll in the castle." She came out of the stall and screamed. " its right behind me isnt it." She nodded Harry turned quickly and backed up.

He notched a arrow as it raised his club. Hary launched his arrow and it hit it in his eye. It dropped the club and grabbed its eye and hollered. Harry notched anther arrow and hit in its other eye. It was now blinded he grabbed Hermione and walked quickly past the troll. It turned and swung but missed them they bloted out of the bathroom. The troll was sniffing and giving chase Harry turned and ran towards the troll. He notched a arrow and dodged a fist and slide under it and fired his arrow up the trolls nose.

It was so big it didnt stop until it hit the trolls brains. Harry moved out the way as the troll feel over dead. Harry grabbed the arrows out of the eys and knew he lost the one inside of its head. The teachers came running and where shocked Hermione and Harry where sitting on the troll having a conversation.

Mcgongell came over " what is the meaning of this?"

Harry shrugged " i came to warn Hermione and the Trol snuck up behind me. So in order to defend us i blinded it but it gave chase. I managed to fire a arrow up its nose and kill it."

The teachers where stunned a first year student killed a moutain troll without magic. Hermione turned to the headmaster " what are you going to do with the remains?"

The headmaster shrugged " probably sell to the the goblins to feed a dragon."

Harry nodded " can i have the club i can use the wood to make some shafts for my arrows."

The headmaster nodded " i will have the house elves move it to the edge of the woods so you can work on it when you want."

Harry nodded he until the weekend made friends with Hermione. On Saturday he took his tools and got to work on the club. He made a number of arrow shafts. The rest of the day he walked he walked to the Centaur village. He spotted Katrina she was shocked to see him she didnt think he could find his way back here. She galloped over " what are you doing here Harry?"

" I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to hunt a bird to get some arrow feathers and to see if you had any metal arrow tips."

She nodded " sure Harry and yes the local trader has a bunch but you have to having something to trade for it."

Harry nodded " lets go hunt maybe i will find something along the way."

She nodded and joined him they left along the way they didnt find anything. But Harry smelled smoke. He headed towards it " Harry it isnt a good idea none of are hunters are out here."

Harry sighed " wait here."

He creapt towards it but there was smoke but no reason for it. He walked over to see a baby bird in the middle of a bunch of feathers. He picked the feathers up and put it in a bag and put the bird on top. Then he heard a crunch and a snap he head behind a tree. He saw it was two people " i swear i shot the Phoenix right here."

The guy looked around " well its not here lets go find anther the client is paying big bucks for Phoenix."

The guy laughed " the fool is even paying for a Centaur so he stuff it and mount it."

Harry hated poachers he notched a arrow and fired it and it nailed one guy in the knee. He feel screaming his partner leveled his wand Harry snuck around and fired off two arrows quick. One hit the guys wand and snapped it the other hit his knee he to fell. The other guy levled his wand but Katrina was there and stomped on his hand shttering both it and his wand. " Harry why did you take these guys out?"

Harry came out from behind the tree. " they are poachers and wheer talking of hunting down a Centaur."

Katrina growled and blew her horn. It took a while but the hunting party came. Chirion saw the poachers " kill them and scatter the remains."

The guys where dragged off screaming. Harry cheecked on the Phoenix it was growing and had feathers. He pulled it out the chick bit him and drew blood and flew up to his shoulder and curled into his neck. Harry was confused Katrina smiled " it just bonded with you."

Harry nodded " i take it i shouldnt use these feathers for arrows."

Chirion shock his head " No you can trade them in are village or you can sell them to wand makers or potion masters or goblins."

Harry nodded " so Katrina want to continue are hunt."

She nodded and they took off. Harry finally spotted some Turkeys. He launched some arrows Katrina jooined in. They took down 8 of them Harry picked them up. They walked back to the village. Before they got there Katrina pulled him aside " Harry ihave thought about it and i have enjoyed my time with you. Even though it hasnt happened in a while i want you to be my mate."

Harry knew what she meant " Katrina you dont have to chose for a while dont you."

She shock her head " they must chose on there 12th birthday which is today. So Harry will you be my mate."

She was asking him in her human form. He leaned over and kissed her on the mouth and walked into the village. He traded a couple of feathers for metal tips. He helped pluck the turkeys and took the feathers and finished his arrows.. Harry stayed around for dinner. Chirion stood " my daughter turns 12 today and today she must chose her mate. So Katrina please tell the village who you have chosen."

She stood nervously " I have chosen Harry as my mate and he has accepted."

There was a uproar anther Centaur who looked to be Katrina's age. " he is just a filthy human bad enough he comes around here but taking one of are as his mate. I ..."

Chirion cut off " Herc chose your next words wisely he took down Bane. He took down two poachers."

Herc scoffed " I challenge him to a duel to the death for the right to Katrinas hand."

Katrina was shocked this never happened she bent down and whispered in Harry's ear. " you dont have to accept but i would have to go to him. "

Harry stood in anger " i accept."

Herc smirked " i chose a knife battle."

People cried fowl and that he had no honor. They where lead to the arena Harry pulled out his knives. Herc pulled out his and he charged at the start. Harry towards him and baseball slide under him. He stabbed him in the balls before he came out behind him. Herc screamed Harry took the opening and went for a leg but Herc turned and slashed. Harry blocked his hand and stabbed him in the armpit and pulled it out.

Herc caught Harry with a south paw. Harry shock his head he spotted some rope he charged towards. Herc changed to human and pulled Harry's knife out of his balls Haryr smirked and threw hsi remaining knife and caught Herc in the throat. He dropped to his knees and grabbed at his throat he fell over dead.

The Centaurs gasped a human beat a Centaur by tricking him. Katrina ran into the ring and kissed Harry. He kissed her back the Centaurs cheered Chirion came over while they where kissing and chanted. " I give to you My daughter Katrina Potter and her mate for life Harry Potter."

Harry barely heard him he was dragged to Katrina's hut and they made love all night long. Harry awoke with a grin on his face he looked over to his see his Phoenix was fully grown. He didnt even remember putting down his Phoenix for the battle. The Phoenix grinned at him. ' well done my master.'

Harry was shocked the Phoenix was talking to him in his head and it was a female. Katrina woke up " i take it you need to go back to Hogwarts."

Harry nodded " i will talk with the headmaster see if i can get a hut like Hagrid near the woods to stay while at Hogwarts."

She nodded he dressed she walked with him out of the woods. Harry walked into the doors of the castle with a Phoenix on his shoulder. People gasped the headmaster was coming out of the great hall. " spent anther night in the woods Harry?"

Harry nodded " can i talk with you headmaster?"

They where lead up to his office and his Phoenix was next to Fawkes chirping away. Dumbeldore was confused by the second Phoenix until it flew over and landed on Harry's shoulder. The Headmaster cuckled " intersting stay in the woods i take it?" Harry nodded " what did you want to talk about?"

Harry sighed " sir last night i too Katrina a Centaur as a mate and i need to be close with her. I was wondering if i can stay in a hut down near the woods or in the woods."

Dumbeldore chuckled " you wouldnt be the first person to take a magcial creature as a mate Harry. Why do you think Hagrid always goes into the woods to be with his mate." Harry was shocked " so yes Harry you will have your hut in the woods."

Author Notes- i know i said in my way of being evil 3 that timeturners stories where done. Yes they are but i want to take hi stories and do them way. So now you have 2 stories one done by timeturner and one done b his friend who has studied his work and his style.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was out sitting thinking back unto the night so many years ago. His family went into hiding because they where unsure if the Ranch was safe or not. So they moved to Godrics Hallow. But thanks to Peter exposing there location Voldermort came for them. But his parents where at a Halloween Ball and they where being watched by one of the female ranch hands named Rebbecca North.

When Voldermort came she activated the defenses which sent out a alarm. She gave her life to protect him and his twin sister Rose. Voldermort choice made his choice and it was his downfall he was destroyed and Rose became the girl who lived. There parents arrived with the Order to see the destruction. They where celeberating the demiss of Voldermort and mourning the loose of Rebecca.

They moved back to the ranch and Rebecca was buried in the Cementary in Godric Hallow. Paid for by the minstry but people only cared for Rose the girl who lived. Harry didnt mind she was the girl who lived she was his twin sister and that's all that mattered. They didnt get treated any differntly meaning his sister was treated any better then he was. They where homeschooled they learned everything from ancient famailies to basic magic to muggle schooling. The only differnce between people could see between them was that they where male and female and she liked to read books and he loved animals. The rest was the same same height weight and taste in food and likes and dislikes.

He got up and headed to one of the pens to see what the big deal about the Hobogoblins where all about. That would day would have to be marked down on a calendar because thats the day anther differnce between he and Rose took place. For Harry thanks to them discovered the joys of pranks just like his father had. People would end up with there skin a differnt color there hair a differnt color or end up getting wet in some way. He was so much better then his father at the pranks because his was where funny and not of spite. The other was he helped clean up or after everyone had a laugh he reversed it.

The most notable prank to ever happen was when James took the kids out to get something for there mother's birthday that day. She was baking the cake because she was the only one who could bake and she knew what she liked. She opened the oven door to see something strange in the oven that she did'nt put in there. She took it out of the oven and set in on the counter. The oven door slammed shut she jumped and then she felt googles appear on her face and earplugs in her ears. She looked back at the strange thing and groaned and she was ready to dive for cover when it exploded.

She looked around to see the kitchen to see it still clean. She looked down to see her self covered in some wierd substance. Then the googles and ear plugs vanished and so did the substance along with her clothes. She was naked in her own kitchen she covered herself with her hands and ran for her room. She walked in to see a dress on the bed. She was confused she saw a note laying next to it she picked it up and read it.

_Hi mom dad dos'nt know what we have planned but he knew as soon as we left the house this morning. Please put this dress on and join us at the Phoenix Resteraunt. _

_Rose and Harry _

_P.S- Dont worry your cothes are fine they got transported to the basement laundry room. _

_P.P.S- When the oven door shut it also shut the stove off yu can cheeck it if you want to. _

_P.P.P.S- This is your first gift from me and Harry._

She chuckled and put the dress on leave it to Harry to use a prank to get her where he wanted it was'nt the first time he did this. She put the dress on and put her heels on and Apperated to the Phoenix. She walked to the door to it was closed she was confused there was someone standing outside. He smiled at her and let her in and she all her friends and her family there.

Her kids planned her the best birthday of her life. She chuckled because Harry and Rose and made sure she got them and no duplicates. Her family never gave her any gifts there even though the letter said this was the first gift of many to be had. They headed home after a very tiring party. She walked in the front door to be stopped by James. " Ok is time to give you are gifts."

She smiled she knew they would do something like this when she wanted to relax on the couch. James walked her to a blank spot on the wall " The door way to the excerise room is right in front of you." A door way apperead in front of her she smirked James hid his gift with a Fidelius Charm. He opened the door it looked the same she walked in and noticed a open door and it didnt look like it was storage anymore. She walked in to see a hot tub she grinned she always wanted one and now she had one.

Rose led her out to the kitchen her favorite stove was gone and replaced by something new. " Mom this stove is wider and has more racks inside. But wait i have added more to it. I placed some runes inside of it to make it better. You tell the stove what dish you have inside it will cook it to perfection. You have more then one dish you tell it what you have and what shelf you have it on. When one dish is done it will place a feild around it so dosnt cook anymore but will keep it warm. When the stove is done it will ding. The same as the stove top i have placed runes on the kitchen utensails so when you place something you tell it what you are cooking. You place the right utensail with it. It will do all the work stir it flip it whatever."

Lily smiled and hugged her " the gifts keep on getting better and better." She turned to Harry " what do you have honey?"

He smirked " wait till morning." He walked out laughing knowing his mom hated not knowing something. Lily was'nt going to give him the satisfaction she relaxed in the hot tub and then went upstairs to bed to read a book. As she was getting into her book and forgetting about what Harry was getting in he came in. she looked up he hugged her somethignhe rarely did " good night."

She hugged him back and her resolve broke " so honey you sure you don't want to tell me?"

He smirked she cursed herself he played her he came to tease her some more. He walked out without saying a word. she could'nt get back in her book so went to bed and tossed and turned wondering all night. She got up in the morning rolled out of bed and headed downstairs. The house was spotless almost sparkling clean somethign she couldnt seem to get done. Harry was waiting for her in the kitchen but he did'nt like he cleaned all night. " Ok Harry is my gift a clean house."

He smiled " no mom i know how you dont like the idea of house elves working for free and having to do everything there master tells them." She nodded she hated it with a passion in her sare time she was getting a law passed to give them some rights. She knew they needed to be bonded but she wanted to get give them more freedoms.

Harry stood and walked to the window and pointed to a couple of enclousre. She walked over to see where he was pointing and reconginzed them as the enclosures for the Fairies and the Brownies. " I sat down and talked with the leaders of both the groups. They are happy they are safe and protected but bored out of there skulls doing nothing all day. So i gave them something to do. The Brownies each night will come in and clean the house do the laundry. The Fairies will take care of fixing the broken things and helping with the plants and crops we grow here."

She followed him " so let me get this straight since we gave them protection and place to stay. They will do the things they are best to keep busy."

Haryr nodded " yes they know they dont have to do it. But want to do it because they need something to do."

She leaned over and kissed his head " ok Harry i get it they can work i have no probelm with it. Plus now it gives me free time to get some bills passed."

Harry grinned and then turned and faced her " mom can i talk with you about some bills i think that should be passed?"

She nodded " let's take a seat." They sat at the counter " what bills do you think should be passed?"

He sighed " reforming the laws on unforgivables."

She was shocked " ok what reforms do you think should be done?"

He took out a piece of paper " me and Rose have been discussing this in depth. For one the Aurors should be able to perform the killing curse and not get into trouble as long as the spell was used in good judgement."

She nodded " so what you are saying is that if a criminal is using lethal curses and have strong shields that in order to protect themselves they used be able to use the killing curse."

He nodded his head " yes but also they should also be also allowed to use the Imperio curse. They exhausted the resources they use the Imperio to get them under arrest. If they are facing a kindnapper or someone using a human shild and someone strong enough gets them under to surrender. They are in dangerous scernio and the person wont leave because they are to freaked out they imperio them."

She was impressed" good ideas and maybe a bill to get some people to investgate to see if things where done right."

He nodded " didnt think of that but moving on. The killing curse hunters should be able to use it. Its humane and quick and not so messy and gets passed more creatures defenses. But on the other hand if they used it on animals or poaching they should face a harsher sentence."

She nodded her head " Yes but also the healers should be able to use it. They get a victim who is going to die but painful they ask the person or family if they want the killing curse to end the pain."

Harry nodded " yes the curcio curse should be illegal even on animals. But then you would have to make animal curielty a crime. But its also a backdoor for you to slip in through because house elves are considered animals. They wont be smart enough to see that."

She leaned over and kissed Harry on the head grabbed his piece of paper. " Breakfast is done tell the others i am going to the Minstry I have work to be done."

Harry grabbed a plate and got some breakfast. As he was finishing his dad came in his PJs and messed up hair he looked around. " where's your mom?"

Harry chuckled " nice look to answer your question the minstry she said she had some Bills to write."

He nodded his head went to grab a plate when a worker came in. " sir the Minstry has sent over a bassalisk."

He nodded his head " you need Harry's help seeing as he is a parslemouth."

The worker nodded his head " yes sir."

Harry sighed stood up and they walked outside. They got to the enclosure it was at "_**let me go you filthy humans i will not be treated this way i am the kings of snakes." **_

Harry rolled his eyes _**" Yeah yeah your highness pipe down." **_ The snake turned towards Harry and what would he considered a surprise look on the snakes face. _**" I know you hate being locked up. We have some big woods would you like to live in there." **_

The snakes head bobbed up down "_**Yes most certainely i would even promise not to hurt any of the humans that wear these funny robes with the strange symbol." **_

Harry stopped and thought about something _**" ok promise me something. You defend the woods from any human not wearing the protection googles or are family crest the one you see on the robes." **_

**"**_**I agree." **_

He looked to the workers " David go put some wards along the edges of the woods on are property." David ran off he turned back to the snake. _**" you wont be encloused but by law we have to have you enclosed. So we will be placing wards along the edges of the woods so you cant enter the backyard or leave the property. But the woods are large you may not notice or ever feel the wards." **_

_**" I understand." **_

Harry turned to the workers " ok post signs warning of a dangerous creature in the woods. Place them whatever the law requires make sure if you go in the woods you are wearing your work robes and googles."

They nodded he almost walked away when David came back. He looked to a enclousure that caught his eye. " David can you tweak them to contain imps?"

" yeah sure but if we release them into the woods how would we feed them? Or check up on the bassalisk?"

Harry cocked his head to the side and looked up deep in thought. " we have a map of the woods couldnt we use that?"

Harry snapped his fingers "not just by itself. We could make copies place them into braclets and then use the location charm with the braclet and it should let you know where you are at all times and how to get out."

The workers nodded and so did David " i wll get right on it should maybe take me a day or so."

He nodded " ok place the Basslisk into the woods. Then when David has the braclets done release the imps and dont worry they dont affect animals only humans."

So things stayed the same way for a while. But he seemed to be more interested in books more then usual. He was writing notes in his free time he did'nt find time to play and have fun with Rose. Then one day in the middle of his research he got up and headed outside and was'nt seen till the next morning. He walked in his mom was worried " where have you been?"

He yawned " Dealing with the pixies. They will get the in's and out's of the land telling if there any changes and the best way to use it. They will also will tell us if they are new creatures on the property or any intruders."

She nodded her head " that took all day and all night."

He sighed " no turns out i am pretty good with a pecil. I stayed with them and remapped the land. I wrote down the weakness in are defenses."

She was a little surprised " there are weakness in are wards how is that possible?"

Harry sat down before he collopsed " just say the wards dont work over water and are lake is a major breech. There is one cave on property that goes right under the wards. "

She was shocked " well I will have David fix that."

Harry waved his hand and yawned again. " i will look into it to see if we can use something besides wards. Because if we focus the wards on that side there will be gaps in the defense some other part of the wards."

She put his breakfast on the table he ate got up and put it into the sink. She thought he would go to bed. But instead he headed to the potions lab and took a Wide Awake Potion. He was glad it was the weekend no home schooling he went to the library and did some research. He checked on the animals the family owned in the books. He didnt even notice when his sister came in she came in and took his books. " Harry i am the one who is supposed to be buried in books not you."

He nodded and reached for anther book she slapped his hand. " come on Rose i need to cover are gaps."

She grabbed his chin and forced him to look in her eyes " no one is going to be attacking us." She let him go and grab his hand " today we are going to are secret swimming hole."

That was out in the woods and then he remembered something he yanked his hand free. He went to one of the books and found the secetion he was looking for. Rose kept on tugging on his arm trying to get him going. He yanked his hand free and took off running downstairs. She followed him out and when she got outside he was talking to David. She sighed and went back in this could take all day.

Sure enough Harry worked with David all day around the lake. They took blood saamples from everyone. They set up some wards around the lake then headed to the Willo the Wisp enclosure and brought it to the lake. He came in for dinner and ate and went back to the library.

Rose was pissed he brother was becoming obessed with his mission to protect the family. She for the first time went to her own room to sleep and shut and locked the door. She got up the next morning to hear shouting coming from downstairs. She headed down " Harry you have barely left the library these last few weeks you need to have fun."

He growled " I dont see you yelling at Rose for spending so much time in there. I dont need to have fun mom this is fun for me."

" that maybe true but she comes out to have some fun she tried to get you to have fun but you ingored her. Harry you need time to be a kid you need to have fun with your sister."

He scoffed " Mom i am far from being a kid and Rose knows how to have fun on her own."

" Harry you have lost yourself in your mission. You didnt even notice how upset this is making Rose. You know the only time she dosnt have nightmares is when you share a bed. Last night she slept alone because she was pissed at you."

" Mom she needs to grow up and face her nightmares. She needs to grow up and be more mature and stop having fun and be sercious. She is the girl who lived people are out there who would want to get revenage on her."

There was a resounding slap " no you need to stop growing up to fast. But it seems in order to do that i am going to have to ground you. No library no working or going around the animals."

She heard a slam and a cry of pain. She ran downstairs to yell her brother yelling " i will do what i want when i want and you will not stop you bitch." There was anther cry of pain then a door slamming.

She ran into the kitchen to see her mom on the floor crying. Her side of her face was bleeding and she was holding her ribs. She stormed over to the fireplace and made a floo call to her dad at work. ' yeah honey what's up?"

She had tears in her eyes " i think somebody did something to Harry. He became obessed with his work and now he got violent and beat up mom."

He was shocked " step back i am going through with my team."

She hated to call the aurors on her brother but it needed to be done. She walked back into the kitchen to see her mom sitting in a chair. Rose came over and hugged her " it will be over soon and we will have a sweet loving brother back."

A door opened she looked over " as if mom tried to stop me and she got the beating you deserve. I will not be afraid to do the same thing to you Rosie."

She hated that look in his eye it was distrubing to say the least. Then the familar sound of the floo be activated sounded. " spread out and find my son."

Harry went to run back out the door he came in but Rose was faster. She picked up the coffee cup and threw it and it hit the back of his head. He pitched forward and smacked his head on the door and was out cold. Her dad came in with his team when they heard the crash. The medic came over and checked on Harry. He looked up at them " he has massive amount of potions in his system. One is a obession potion and the other is agression potion. The other one is new to me but it seems to numb his feelings and emotions. So bascially he is a walking monster with no remorse for his action who is obessed with what he does."

The family was shocked her mom asked the million dollar question. " how would he get the potions in his system?"

Rose jaw dropped " the only way is Jason when Harry is outside he make's sure Harry has some water to drink along with the rest of the workers."

Her father got up and stormed outside and his team followed the medic stayed with Harry. Rose followed from a distance when they approached Jason he tried running but he was captured quickly. She never saw her dad this pissed that he shoved the potion down his throat. " what where you doing to my son?"

Jason tried to fight it " he was'nt supposed to be this way. He wasnt supposed to react quickly to the potions it was supposed to be a slow build up. Then with him potioned up and alienated from the family i would bring him to the dark lord who would be reborn. "

Jason was taken away and Harry's systems was flushed. It took a while for him to get over what he had done to his mother and how he hurt everyone. He was distant but with the help of his sister Rose and his mom he got over what he had done. But now he seemed to be careful and would'nt accept drinks from no one but his family.

Harry was now 10 years old and he was outside working when the Ranch hands brought in a Cerberus. They where ready to put it in a enclosure that they made for it. Harry smirked has he had a bright idea he was glad in the last year the Ranch Hands taught him how to build enclosures and other things. He went to the front yard and got to work on what looked to be a dog house. The family seemed to be confused when he wasnt doing that he was reading a book.

They feared he was becoming obessed again but he was playing with Rose when he could spare the time even went swimming with her. Harry sighed he was done he went to the back and knew all the workers and his family visted the dog. " hi Rex." The dog came over and Harry scratched his heads. " Hi rex i know you know the scent of everyone on this property." The dogs heads seemed to be following what he was saying. " do you think you can detain any one who dos'nt smell like us. Attack those who attack you?"

The dog nodded Cerberaus where known to be intelligent. He opened the enclosure " i am going to move you to your new home." The dog burst past Harry and was wondering around. Harry laughed " Rex." The dog stopped " come on you can play in your new home."

The dog followed Harry to the front yard as the workers came out from the workers houses for lunch. They where confused and decided to follow Harry and Rex. Harry brought to the dog house up front near the gate. " Ok Rex the front yard is yours." The dogs eyes went wide because the front yard was big. " your free to roam as long as you guard the front gate."

The dog bounded off the workers laughed leave to Harry to found a use for the animal. Harry now that he was done spent time with his sister and pulled her out of her books more often. One day he was running away from his sister when he ran into the one area his mom told him to stay out of. He could see why in here where Dragons, Hipogriffs and Griffins. He headed back out and stopped his sister from going in but he did tell what was in there.

He stopped there play and ran off to find David he wasnt surprised to see Harry coming racing towards him. He was just wondering what Harry would have doing this time. " Hi David is there any way to expand the wards way way up in the air?"

David shock his head " not possible even though the area over Potter Ranch is a no fly zone there is no way to do that."

Harry shock his head " there may be a way its something i saw when i explored muggle technolgy. See they have these power lines that go from the power plant to the homes. So if the wards are powered by the magcial ley lines. Could'nt we in theroy have a anther ward stone that floats that would allow the wards to expand higher. Then the top one we could do whatever we need for it to do but it will still be powered as strong as it would be on the ground."

David jaw was dropped " i never thought of that that is brillant. But why would you want to have them so high?"

Harry smirked " the mountains are a Hippogriffs and Griffins natural habitat if any one tries to get passed the wards there they will be stopped. Plus then the caves that open on the other side of the wards could be protected by the dragons."

David nodded " makes sense but what protects the unicorns from being eaten?"

Harry was stumped on that one " is that the only animal they would eat that is protected by us?"

He nodded " yes it is."

Harry nodded and just ran off back to the house. He was in luck his dad was home " Dad."

His father looked up " what can I do for you Harry?"

He sighed " dad the Muggle next door is selling his land is he not?"

" yes he is but Harry we dont need the property we have enough room for are animals as it is."

Harry shock his head " no we dont because i have plans to protect this house. But it requires the unicorns and thestrals to be moved to that property."

He sighed " Ok Harry i will trust you on this."

Sure enough two months later the unicorns and thestrals where moved to the other property that was now theres and warded. There was a small human sized door that you had to know where it was to go over to the next property. The Hippogriffs Griffins and Dragons where moved. It was a good thing they grew up on the property and knew not to hurt the workers who saw them everyday. But it also seemed that the workers left on the walls of the enclosures a picture of the family so they where protected also.

One day a senior looking Pixie flew in front of Harry's face. " sir we have reports on the new property you bought there is some caves. None of the caves led past the wards but go deep underground. The caves are full of gold and silver and full of shiny rocks."

Harry was exictied " thank you keep up the good work." The Pixie flew away and Harry took off running. He came flying into his dad's office before he closed the door.

" Harry where is the fire and what has you exictied?"

" well dad i over heard you the other day about the dwarves. How they are sometimes being spotted by muggles because they are out looking for a new mine. But we have one the caves on are new property is perfect for them."

His dad nodded " i will talk with them tommorow after work after i talk with it with my boss see what if it is legal for me to do that."

Harry waited on baited breath all the next day. His dad came home he was right there waiting for a answer. His dad chuckled " they only want a small percent of what they mine. The other thing is they want strong wine. Plus my boss says the Minstry as no say where they move to as long as they arent spotted."

He nodded " ok so what are we going to do with the stuff they mine?"

" I am going to have a talk with the goblins tommorow you can come with me if you want to."

He nodded he barely slept that night and his sister as a result was kept up with him. He was dressed and ready to go before breakfast started. Finally the time came and he and his dad left for Grngotts. The discussion with the Goblins went back and forth. Harry butted in " how about you get take the 23% we are offering and give us everytime we come in two large kegs of goblin wine. Because if the dwarves dont get it they dont mine and none of us make a profit."

One of the Goblins sneered at him but the senior one chcukled. " I like this kid he has guts. But he also speaks the truth we agree tot he terms."

James took the goblins hand and signed the contract. But also was stunned by Harry's nogation skills and how he made the goblin's cave. So with both things in place the Dwarves agreed to mine for them. When the first load was ready to be taken to Gringotts Harry stopped his dad. " I think we should take some over to the Dragons. Because they will become more terriotoral with a hoarde to guard."

Things where going good until they got a emergency call that muggle deforestion in the Black Forest where messing with Pegsi, Thestrals and Unicorns in the area. The whole family and Ranch hands raced down there to move them to the Ranch with there herd. The family decided to head over to France for a brief vaction.

They where enjoying there time checking out the shops and heading to the beaches. Even though they swam naked at home they did'nt get naked on the beaches and they where thankful there parents did'nt either. Harry was out exploring on his own one day when he heard shouts going on by a lake. Harry came out from the brush to see a wizard fighting a Kelpie. " Your head will be on my wall"

Harry was pissed and he could'nt use his wand outside of the manor because he would get in trouble for underage magic. He smirked he was thankful he knew some wandless magic. He needed a plan and then one popped in his head he pointed his finger. Holes apperead in the boat the guy looked around to see what was going on and spotted him. " Kid if you dont stop your head will be on my wall to."

Harry laughed " as Muggle Amercians saw never take your eye off the ball."

He heard a roar and turned around to be swallowed in one bite by the Kelpie. Harry noticed the scars on the Kelpie many people tried killing it. Harry sighed and turned something would have to be done. He concertrated and used a wandless point me and found his mom. " Hi mom do you think we can head to the French Minster of Magic to see if they know of the Kelpie that people keep trying to hunt down."

She nodded her head and the battle for the Kelpie was hard but in the end they won. In the end they where told if they took the Kelpie they would have to take the mermaids it protected. They agreed so there vaction was cut a day short as they worked on getting the creatures home. They got there the workers where reworking Rex's old enclosure. Harry shock his head " no have David work the wards but they can stay in the lake."

Time passed and now Rose and Harry where turing 11 and they did'nt want to leave home. They enjoyed they had on the Ranch they where learning alot from there parents and the worker's and the book's they read. Plus they did'nt need friend's Rose and Harry had each other they where thick as thieves and could hold a conversation with just there eye's. They knew each other so well they could read each other's body language they knew when the other was lying or upset. If Harry and Rose were'nt the opposite gender they did'nt think there parents could tell the differnce betweent them.

That and a few other key details in there apperances. Harry was 5 foot 6 inches and was very musclar from all his work with the animals ont he ranch. Building fences, baling hay and other food into the pen's and various other tasks. None of the worker's used magic one they figured it would freak out the animals plus they did'nt mind the physical labor. Harry also learned differnt syle's of hand to hand combat from the worker's and how to swear.

Rose though was differnt for one she was more femaine but there was other things. She was musclar due to all the books she carried around. She was fit due to the number of time's she had to chase down her brother to get him back for some prank he pulled on her.

There parent's as birhtday present to the kid's and to make up for the last day in France took them to Egypt. They explored the tombs magcial and the muggle. But Rose who was on her own this time seemed to have keyed in her brother's sense of finding animal's in trouble. Because she left on her own to explore she had a portkey back to the room found a petting zoo with magcial animals. The zoo not only was it illegal they mistreated the animals there.

She was pissed she marched by herself done to the Egyptian Minstry and some how made her way into see the Minster. She used a bit of magic she was taught to show a memory from her head to any surface. The Minster sighed " we know we keep trying to get them to treat them better. But to no avail and we can' take them because they are domiscated. We have no other place for them."

Rose slammed her hand on the table the Minster jumped. " Now you do. My family is owner of Potter Magcuial Ranch you will put these animals into are care."

The Minster nodded he was learning a lesson her family learned a long time ago. That Rose Potter was down right scary when she was pissed off and would always get her way. He stood up and walked out with Rose following and they headed down to the Auror's office. They all turned when the Minster walked in " men today we shut down the illegal petting zoo. For today we have some place to put the animals."

The Aurors looked happy so the men headed out and Rose contacted her family and the worker's at the Ranch. They headed to the Zoo the owner came out to greet them when the Aurors showed up in force. " Can i help you?"

The lead Auror stepped forth " yes we are shutting this place down."

The man smirked " this again you can't you have no place to put them. So therefore i must stay here and take care of them."

Rose growled the owner looked down at her " wrong there coming with my family."

The man just laughed " you are just the girl who lived." Then he went pale " who's family own's Potter Magcial Ranch."

Rose smirked the man tried running but was stunned. The process of gettng the animals was easy once the worker's where arrested. In the end they got Nundu, Magcial Goats, a couple of Sphinx, Sea Serpent, a Kraken, a Hydra, a herd of Abraxon, and a very disgruntled Leperchaun. What the Leperchaun was doing in egypt was anyone's guess.

Harry was impressed at his sister's find he patted on her head. " good job." Rose brushed off his hand and glared at him. He smiled " we will take care of this when we get home. For now take the pens here make sure they see the Vet and Nurtionist."

The family enjoyed the rest of the vaction. They got home and a Goblin was waiting on there front porch. " Potter family i decided to tell you person the piece of property next door you wanted is your's."

Jame's smiled " thank you this could'nt have come at a better time."

So they worked on the wards next door after they where completed Harry had the task of finding a home for the creature's. The Kraken and Sea Sepernt where easy Harry knew the Kelpie and Mermaid's would'nt coexist. So he knew of a large Lake in the wood's. He put them in along with the Willo the Wisp on the edge. He also helped Ward the Lake so they never came into contact with any creature from the other lake. He then warned the Mermiads of the danger in the other Lake and the defenses he had in place and told them they could put whatever defenses they wanted in place.

The Hydra was a differnt story it would eat anything it could get a hold of. Harry decided it needed a pen but the one it had was to small. He then smiled the worker's where worried now. He himself warded the woods David made sure they had the right power and would hold. In The middle of the night Harry let the Basslisk out and into the woods it was happy about this. Harry then worked the wards and reworked the wards. He then back over to the woods and tried to get in and was bounced out.

He stood up smiling it worked he went over to the one area he knew the Entrance was. He clearly marked it out and put a sign with a box on it. The sign read ' Basslisk in woods please put a google's for your safety.'

Harry was tired the next morning but he made breakfast for the worker's They got up to the smell of food cooking he explained what he did. They agreed it was the best thing. So they helped move the Hydra to the Basslisks old pen.

He then with some of the worker's got to work on fixing the home on the new property. Jame's thought they would have a guest house but he was wrong because Harry moved the Leperchaun in. He then also gave him some of the mined gold so he could remake his pot of gold. They where also informed that he was immune to the Nundu breath. So with some wards in place they relased the Nundu on the property but not into the woods. A worker with a gas mask would come by each day to bring food for the Nundu and every week to restock the Leperchauns sheleves.

Harry moved the Magcial Goats and Abraxons in with the Unicorns and Thestral's on the oppsiote of the propety they bought a while ago. He was glad the Griffins and Hippogriffs did'nt want to mess with the Nundu or the Leperchaun. He asked one of the Zack who was good with stone to change the front steps so they where podiums on either side. He was confused but he did it with out asking. When the work was finished he waited to see what would be done with his work. He saw the worker's brining the Sphinx's around to the front.

The worker grinned he got it the Spinx's layed down on the podiums. Rex came over and did'nt seem to mind. So the taskof getting in the front door was a little harder. The worker's laughed on a occasion when the family had to come around to the back door to get in because they got stumped. The worker's on occasion saw Rex playing with one of the Sphinx's while the other guarded the door.

Harry got the animal's settled in. One of the worker's came in which was odd they neverr came in the house. He was holding up some letter's " i saw Mcgongall in the Alley she told me to give these to the kid's. She said that the letter's where not getting through."

The kid's ran up and grabbed the letter's and ripped into them. James and Lily where confused why did'nt the letter's get through. Harry saw his parents confusion he sighed he knew the answer. " The same reason me and Rose should'nt get owls and will use the commucation mirror's to talk to you." The family and the worker where confused. He sighed again i did'nt think of it until now but Hogwart's and Hogsmeade is behind the mountain's."

Rose groaned and smacked Harry in the back of the head. " we can have owl's we just have to put owl redirection wards so they come in from the front of the house."

Harry nodded that made sense he would have David work on that. Lily got it but James was still lost. Lily sighed " James i swear some time's you are so dense. The Hippogriffs and Griffins are eating the owl's."

James laughed and fellout of his chair. The worker shock his head " i will inform David to put the ward up." He walked out when James pulled himself together they deicded to head out to the Alley to get the shopping done.

While they where out Dumbeldore stopped by unannounced and his Minstry by pass to get by the ward's. He was met by the Cerberus he was glad Hagrid told him how to get past the one in the castle he hoped it would work here. He pulled out his wand and played some music. The dog went to sleep he walked up to the front porch and sighed. He hated the Ravenclaw entrance he wanted to change it but it was historical so he decided to head around to the the back of the house.

As he headed around to the back he was met by the wands of the workers. " Gentlemen i am here to see the family i just plan on sitting inside."

Joshua smiled he waved for his men to lower there wands. " go ahead go right through the gate it will led right into the house."

The workers waited a few minutes and Dumbeldore stumbled right back out. He looked confused he thought he was heading for the back door. The worker's laughed because Dumbeldore now was dressed like a woman with his beard braided and he had makeup on. He waved his wand and the pranks where undone " sorry Dumbeldore no one get's in the house while the family is away."

He sighed " then may i walk your property i would love to see some of the lovely creatures here."

Joshua shock his head " its to dangerous for anyone that is'nt us or the family to walk around here."

Dumbeldore held up his wand " i am sure i will be fine and the animals are in pens how bad can it be."

Joshua shock his head " it may say ranch on the sign and documents but it is more like a perserve. Only a few creatures are in pens and the property is massive you could'nt walk all of it."

Dumbeldore sighed and conjured up a chair. " I will sit here then."

Joshua nodded and left one worker there and the rest went to go back to work. Dumbeldore stunned the worker and got up to take a look around. He headed towards the woods and saw the marked path. He read the sign and shuddered. He headed towards the caves but stopped when he saw the tell tale signs of Dragons in them. He headed over to what looked to be mines he wanted to see what was up with that but he saw a Dwarf who was guarding the cave.

He headed over to the other side of the Property he saw the Unicorns. He did'nt head int here because he did'nt want to be gored. He headed over to the other side and saw brooms and was ready to take one. When he saw a sign he went over and read it ' Workers use only. No fly zone for all else unless you want to be dinner.'

He shuddered and headed over to the other side of the property away from the mountains. He was ready to head in when he saw masks ' Nundu on other side please wear a mask.'

Dumbeldore grumbled he could'nt go any where on this property. He headed back to his chair because he was'nt going to be going any where. The worker was waking up as the family returned. He smiled and walked up to them the family was confused James stepped forward " how can i help you Headmaster?"

Dumbeldore eye's twinkled and he smiled. " I am just here to offer protection to Rose here. I have some some of the older students in house's waiting to protect her."

Dumbeldore continued to smile Rose rolled her eye's. I am sure with the education i have had so far i should be fine. If i am not i am sure Harry who i am very close to wil end up in the same house as me and will be there to protect me."

Dubeldore eye's twinkled brighter and he spoke in a more grandfatherly voice. " I am sure Harry is good with spells but he dos'nt know as many or is as good as the older students. But i am sure when he see's some of the older student's. He may be to afraid to face them and run away and leave you all alone."

Lily laughed but stopped when she got a stern look from Dumbeldore. " Harry know's alot of spells and is very good with them. Harry won' run from a fight when his sister is danger. Second he has handled every creature here without fear i doubt he will be afraid some older students."

Dumbeldore was sputtering " but i am sure he will be smaller then some of the older students and may over power him."

Rose laughed " he is'nt small and he learned hand to hand combat from the workers. I should know i trained a litlle with him."

Dumbeldore got a look of superioty on his face. " he can't be that big i mean look at your parent's. Plus he is just a 11 he can't bbe that big."

" I would'nt say that sir."

Dumbeldore jumped and faced the voice and saw it was Harry. He gaped " i see. I guess you have it it taken care of." With that he took his leave.

A few days later they where called into court the whole family. They did'nt understand why. They walked through the building and into the court room and took the seat's marked for them. The whole wizgamont was there now they really where confused at what they did. Dumbeldore stood and took his place as Chief Mugwamp " we are here today to determine if the animals are to dangerous."

The family was outraged Madam Longbottom stood. " what is the meaning of this Dumbeldore? THe Potter's are licensced they can have any animal they want. They have informed us what animals they have living on the Ranch. They hae passed inspections and in the inspections they have the right signs posted. They also have the apporite wards up that are needed."

Dumbeldore glared at her " if they had the right signs posted how come i fell victim to the Hobgoblins on the property."

The court laughed imagaing what the did to the most powerful wizard. Harry laughed " one because they are not dangerous the only danger they are to your pride. Second off that's what you get for using your minstry by pass to show up unannounced."

Dumbeldore face fell and he looked like he was trying to gain ground. " what of the Dwarves or Leperchaun you have on your property?"

Rose stood in outrage and also noticed the greedy faces on the people. Rose knew why because ever since they took good care of the Leperchaun everyone seemed have to have minor bouts of good luck. " Don't think about the Leperchaun is protected by Nundu and other creatures on are property that are worse." The people face fell.

Dumbeldore went to say something but Rose waver her finger he stopped. " Like House Elves we may have any intelligent creature live on are property that we want."

Madam Bones stood " I think we have established that everything is legit with the Ranch. You may go because i need to have a conversation with Dumbeldore."

They left they spent the rest of the time until school started having fun. They where now on the train heading to Hogwarts. After of course of fighting off theer mother who did'nt want to see her babies leave the nest. They played games on the train and then changed once they got close to Hogwarts. They did'nt have troubles seeing each other with no clothes. Because they grew up taking bath's together and skinny dipping. The Parent's did'nt mind because they trusted them and knew how close they where.

They unlocked the comparment once the train stopped and got off. They listened to the instruction's given out by Hagrid. They made to the castle Harry sighed " so far so good."

Rose smacked her head he just had to jinx it. Sure enough Peeves the prankster ghost started causing trouble. He was throwing water balloons Rose saw Peeves aiming for her brother. " Peeves i would think twice about that."

Peeves laughed " i am a ghost what you going to do about?"

Rose sighed but Harry pulled out his wand. " I am friend with Hobgoblins i have plently of things i can do to you."

Peeves tossed the water balloon soaking Harry from head to toe. Harry growled in anger Rose took a step back. It was never pretty when he was mad he waved his wand and nailed the ghost. Mcgongall came to see Harry nail the ghost and Peeves head twisted around so now his head was on backwards. Peeves screamed he tried moving but each time he would end going in the oppsiote direction he wanted to. He gave up and floated in the direction he was going and went through the wall.

Mcgongall grinned but quickly hide the grin. " Now that the entertainment is out of the way let's get you in there to be sorted."

As they walked in Rose pulled her wand out and dried off her brother. He turned and smiled at her and they put there wand's away. They walked into the great hall where as everyone else was impressed with the ceiling. Rose and Harry were'nt for it was there mom who enchanted the ceiling. She did the same thing to there bedrooms.

The sorting got under way it was going slow because some of the students took forever. Harry went up and put the hat on his head the hat was on his head for like 20 minutes. She saw the slight smirk on his face he was doing this on purpose. The hat spoke " bring his sister on up so we can get this sorting over with."

Rose walked up sat next to her brother and put the hat over her head it expanded so it fit ove her brother's head. They talked with the hat for over 40 minutes they could hear the conversations going on in the great hall. The Hat spoke up " they shall both go to Ravenclaw."

They took off the hat everyone cheered and clapped. They did'nt it was because of where they heading just that they where done. Harry turned back to catch a glimpse of the headmaster he did'nt look happy. Harry knew he wanted them seperated for what reason's he did'nt know. Rose turned to Gryffndor and saw the look of dissapoinment and betryal on there face.

When dinner was done they headed out with there classmates. Harry was thinking of what could be on the 3rd floor forbidden corrider. He looked and looked again and slipped away. He heard footsteps behind him. He slipped into alocve and waited until the footsteps almost pass him. He grabbed the figure pulled it into the alcove while he pulled out and had his wand at there neck. " what are you doing following me?"

Rose rolled her eye's " you think i am going to let you go off to the 3rd floor alone with the possibilty of certain death."

Harry sighed put his wand away and headed off with Rose at his side. They got to the corrider and Rose used her wand to unlock the door. They came face to face to face to face with a cerberus. Harry shivered when the cold air hit him and he looked around to see how cramped the dog was. Harry saw some runes on the floor they looked fimlar. Harry pulled out his penis and took a piss " Harry really here?"

He rolled his eye's " if you notice it's vanishing as soon as it hit's the floor." He shock it off and put it away. " So that mean's this Cerberus never leaves the room."

Rose walked over and ran her wand over the Cerberus. "it's weak Harry." Harry noticed the dog was'nt attacking them. He figured he smiled like a zoo and put the Cerberus at ease. Harry pulled out his mirror and rubbed his thumb over the red button. Rose came over " do it Harry it won't make it much longer."

Harry pushed the button the mirror shimmered to the Ranch hand's common room. He saw them running into the room. Joshua took the head of the table " Harry what's the deal?"

Harry turned the mirror towards the Cerberus. " it's weak Rose think's it wont be alive much longer. Its cold as hell in here and they don't let the dog out of here. It has no room to move."

Joshua shock his head " Harry where are you? You are supposed to be at Hogwart's right now."

Rose took the mirror " we are the damn Cerberus is here on the Third floor forbidden corrider. They told us to avoid here like they are trying to hide the Cerberus."

Joshua stood in anger " we will be right there as soon as we clear the red tape with the minster. Stay there do what you can for the Cerberus."

They nodded the Mirror was turned off. They worked on establishing heating runes. Rose took off to the hospital wing she came back 20minutes later with Madam Promfrey. she looked at the dog " i am not a vet i did'nt know the dosage."

Harry nodded " no probelm i know the ratio." He explained the ratio to Madam Promfrey.

She nodded and unshrunk a trunk and opened and pulled out potions. The Cerberus took them no probelm. Madam Promfrey read Rose result's as she did'nt know the spells to get it to work on animal's. Finally they heard footstep's outside the door. They heard footstep's. " Gentlemen is this necessary the Cerberus is just fine." It was Albus.

The door opened Albus glared at them. Joshua came in and sighed. " Guy's start to remove the stones and make sure we have a clear path to the front door's."

Dumbeldore looked to the kid's " you will face a month's dentention for this."

Rose scoffed " No we won't" Dumbeldore looked shocked no one ever talked back to him or questioned him. " The punishment for coming up here was certain death. No detention or point's lost."

Dumbeldore grumbled Joshua and his team had a clear path out. Harry knew he needed to get to bed and so did his sister. " Joshua put her in with Rex until you can build a house for it. Who know's we may get puppies."

Joshua laughed he and Rose walked to Ravenclaw tower with the help of the map there dad gave them. They headed in the riddle was easy compared to the sphinx. They headed to there rooms he was glad they where single room's and was decided what room he got by the house elve's. He warded his room got dressed and hopped into bed. He woke the next morning snuggled up with Rose that was'nt surprising to him.

So the day's passed classes where boring because they where a breeze. Rose stopped trying to sleep in her own dorm she even went so far as to move some of her clothes and book's into Harry's trunk. The biggest event for them was Halloween night the day his sister became the girl who lived. They where sitting in the great hall when Quirell came in. " Troll in the dungeon thought you should know?"

He fained on the floor Harry snorted. He did'nt like the teacher he stuttered way to much and his sister got the creeps around him and her head hurt. He was supposed to be a defense against the art's teacher and he run's from a troll then faint's. They where told to head back to there dorm's as they walked Rose stopped him.

He turned to face her " i am not one to play the hero Harry." Harry rolled his eye's she elbowed him. " be sercious Hermione from charm's remember what happened." He sighed he remembered the red headed idiot insulting her and her running off crying. " i over heard people talking she is the bathroom on the 3rd floor."

Harry sighed " lead on."

He followed his sister to the 3rd floor and followed her in but he stayed close to the door. She searched the stalls and finally found her she was trying to talk her out. Harry heard the stomps and then the smell hit. He retreated to his sister postion " Harry i said stay by the door." Rose yelled at him.

Harry came over and covered her mouth. She licked his hand but it did'nt work " Rose quiet it's up here." he said in a whisper.

He dropped his hand and pulled out his wand and she did to. The troll blew the door apart and walked in. Harry noticed it was sniffing Harry breathed in and caught the scent coming the stall Hermione was in. Harry turned to the door and threw his shoulder into the door. It broke up Hermione squaked in surprise he looked back the troll was advancing he was glad it was slow. He looked back to Hermione got close to her and breathed deep.

He waved his wand and did the undressing spell and she was now naked. He used his wand to throw them over his shoulder. " Rose throw those at the troll." He waved his wand again and Hermione was soaked from head to toe in soapy water. He waved his wand again and a bathing sponge apperead and quickly got to scrubbing her down. He conjured soap and dragged her down and began to scrub her hair. He let her up and then soaked her again then dried her and then handed her a conjured bath robe.

He turned back around and the Troll had the clothes in its hand's and was heading out when there was a barage of spells. It slumped to the floor and Harry could see it was dead. Proffesor's Dumbeldore, Mcgongall, Quirrell, and Snape walked in. His sister did'nt wait to be questioned. " Proffesor Snape inspect the clothes in the Troll's hand we just got them off of Hermione."

He walked over to them and Qurriell looked nervous. He waved his wand and gasped " she has a Troll essence potion on her clothes."

Proffesor Mcgongall looked to Hermione who was just walking out of the stall in a bath robe. " how did you come across this Ms. Granger?"

She did'nt even have to think about it " I was running away from Ron and his insults. I ran into Proffesor Quirell and he splashed something all over me. He told me it was'nt dangerous."

Harry stepped in " i think she should be checked for effect's from a spell. The time's i have seen Hermione she would'nt miss class. I think she was coming in here to wash off gather her self then head back to class."

Proffesor Mcgongall waved her wand and gasped " it's the Imperious Curse."

Rose snapped her finger's people turned to her. " Proffesor Quirell had the Troll Essence Potion. He was looking for a student to put it on. Hermione got it all over herself and when she ran off her imperioused her. To stay in here to have a good cry. He lured the Troll into the castle and then ran to the great hall. He fainted people knew he was all right and left him. He was alone without student's in the hall's and the teacher's in the dungeon's. He was free to get to where ever he wanted to be alone with no interuption or being caught. He could'nt get into where he wanted and pretended to catch up to you. He knew you would be heading up here because this is where the trail would led because he knew where Hermione was."

Dumbeldore did'nt look amused. " Rose stop making up crazy stories to cover for your brother. He obviously wanted a Troll for the family ranch and used Hermione as bait."

Harry growled and snaped. " One i do'nt know how to make the potion in the first place. If i really wanted it do you think i would try to catch in a school full of childern."

Dumbeldore glared at him he felt a intense pain in his head " admit it."

Harry fought through it he raised his wand and rose it. " I swear on my life and magic i did'nt do what Dumbeldore accued me of. " The pain lessened as Dumbeldore had a look of shock on his face. " lumos." Harry's wand lit up and Dumbeldore looked pissed.

" Fine go back to bed all of you before i put you in dentention."

Harry headed out and so did Rose. Hermione was behind them when she stopped they paused to. She turned to Proffesor Mcgonall " i would like to lodge a complaint with the minstry for the use of the imperious curse. "

Dumbeldore looked surprised " Ms. Granger i will handle it."

She shock her head " Sir you are not the Auror's all unforgivable's must be handled by them."

Proffesor Mcgonall nodded " come with me to my office." She turned to Proffesor Snape " come with me and bring the clothes." They headed out and passed them she turned to them. " you better come to."

They followed her to her office. The majority of the night was spent giving report's to the Auror's. Rose repeated her theory to the Auror's. Madam Bone's sighed " we may have the means to deteact the Imperious now up to 12 hour's we have no way to trace it. My Auror's can't deteact who let the Troll in but know where it came in. We can't search the memories of a dead Troll. We can't tell what potion Quirell spilled on you because you took potion's today there many chemical's on you. The Case will remain open."

Harry spoke up " could you check Quirell's wand?"

Madam Bone's slapped her forehead " i can't believe i forgot that. Kingsley take Tonk's and check his head and quarter's."

They waited around they came back a half hour later. Kingsley shock his head " he cast a whole bunch of spell's int he last hour. There is'nt a single potion's bottle in his room."

So it would remain a mystery. Hermione after that night did'nt try to become friend's with the twin's. The twin's knew why for one they saw her naked and she would be to embrassed. Two while naked she got a bath from a boy she hardly ever knew again embrassing. Three she saw like everyone else the twin's remained distant from everyone else. The finally reason it looked like was that two girl's became her friend's probably after she told them what happened.

The year passed without incident Quirell though seemed to be watching them more. Rose learned a lesson that night don't suspect anyone wait to tell the Auror's first. The spring month's came they decided one weekend to take a walk near the wood's. When a Centaur came out of the wood's in front of them. " Thank the star's you finally came out. Potter's we have need of your help."

Harry who was the expert on animal's and inteeliigent beings took charge. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his wand and waved his hand Rose knew what he wanted. She pulled out her wand and put it in his hand. He walked over to the Centaur and handed them over to them and also handed his commucation mirror. He turned out his pockets and Rose followed suite. He backed up " Please led on."

The Centaur walked them through the wood's. He seemed to led them in circles but they did'nt say anything. They got to the village and the Centaur walked up to the biggest one and handed the wand's and the mirror to him. The big one came over " Rose Harry I am Bane leader of the Centaur's."

Harry and Rose bowed Harry looked up. " I seem to be at a lose at how you know we are?"

Bane smiled " every creature has heard of the Potter's Ranch. They saw you treat your creatures with kidness and care. They saw you let your animals roam free and they dont have to worry about danger."

Harry nodded " Please what do you need are help for?"

Bane walked over to them and held out there wand's. " please take them." They took there wand's back and Harry tooks his mirror. " You will need those. For tonight we go in search of a creature that haunt's these wood's that is feeding on the Unicorn's and sucking there blood dry."

Harry looked outraged Rose was confused. " why would someone do that? They would be cursed to a half life . No creature expect a flying creature is fast enough or would dare try to attack a unicorn."

Bane shock his head " we fear it may be a magcial user we would need anther magcial user to help. We did'nt trust anyone else but you."

Harry now was the confused one " why not Hagrid?"

Bane spat on the ground " that fool he is the one that made this place forbidden. Him and his damn spider's and many other creature's he has let lose in these wood's."

They nodded Harry and Rose joined the hunting party. Rose and Harry could'nt keep up and fall behind. They got lost but stumbled unto the creature sucking on the neck of a Unicorn. Harry pushed Rose into the bushes when she reached for her head she only did that around Quirell. He looked towards the creature and came back down and conjured silently sunglasses for Rose and himself. They put them on and nodded and stood. " Lumos Solarium." They both shouted.

The creature screeched in pain as it was completly blinded. They let lose with a full barge of spells they knew. They where blocked and it took off the Centaurs balsted through and gave chase. Harry took the sunglasses off and threw them away he went over to the Unicorn. He shock his head " we will take and do the ritual." Bane said.

Harry nodded " i think in the mean time we cut off his food supply. I think you need to round up every Unicorn in this forest. Put your tags on the Unicorn's we will hide them at are Ranch in the mean time."

Bane nodded " that sound's like a plan. Please tell your people to meet us at the south side of the Mountain on the south side."

Harry nodded he made the call they where escorted to the meeting point. The worker's where there. They waited 2 hour's but the Centaur's finally came back and they had the Unicorn's. There Dad then arrived via Portkey he was smiling. " good i arrived just in time. We won't mix these Unicorn's with our's he could cause a fight."

Harry was confused " Dad we don't have any where else for them to go."

His Dad smiled " i bought anther piece of property next to our's. You know the one with all the woods and the Island in the middle."

Rose was shocked " Dad that place is huge. You also knwo how much game is on that property."

Harry turned and saw Bane talking with a bunch of older Centaur's. Bane turned back around " could we be moved there and are Unicorn's?"

Harry was stunned but nodded " yes we have storng wards and the Minstry could'nt bother you there."

Bane turned to his tribe " pack up boy's we are moving out."

Harry took a Portkey from one of the worker's. " i will go talk to David to set up the ward's."

He Portkeyed out of there and caught up with David. They worked the wards the Basslisk still could'nt get unto the property. The Unicorn's could'nt wander of here but they were'nt going to limit the Centaur's. They worked the ward's so they would get a tingle telling them they where leaving the safe zone. Harry portkeyed back and the Centaurs had the whole village packed. Harry turned to Bane " I have worked the ward's so the Unicorn's can't leave past a certain point. You can but be warned you will get a tingle when you do letting you know you are leaving the safe zone and can run into the Basslisk. Don't worry he can't get on your side."

James walked over to stand in front of Bane. " We do have ward's surronding the Property. We ask if you don't see someone wearing this patch." He pulled up his robe to show it. Then he pointed to a worker's uniform " or this uniform send a signal to us. If you want you may detain them if they try to attack take the force necessary."

Bane nodded " Don't worry my friend's we will do as you ask and also listen to your warning's."

As the last of the Centaur's and Unicorn's where gone a crunch came from the wood's and a large Acromantula walked. everyone was on edge then it did what they thought impossible it spoke. " I am Aragrog i am wondering if you have room fro my family."

Harry knew some what about them they like the Basslisk ate once a month. They also only reporduced when there number's dropped below a certain point. " How many of them are you?"

" 40 and they aren't as big as me nor will they get as big as me. Hagrid used his boken magic and made me big and also my mate."

Harry nodded but they could'nt be moved in with the Basslisk. The Centaur's wanted nothing to do with it. But the Island was huge and Centaur's could'nt swim far and the Acromantula did'nt swim. The Island was huge " How would you feel about being on a big island? Once a month we could drop done what you need to eat."

Aragrog smiled " it would be perfect and in exchange we will also give you some of are silk."

Harry nodded and they got to work moving the Acromantula to the island. Harry portkeyed to where the Centaur's where. Bane was surprised to see him this soon. " Harry what's going on?"

Harry pointed to the island " we thought we would tell you that we where asked and we agreed. We are moving the Acromuntala to that island."

Bane nodded " that is fine we can't get to them and they can't get to us."

Harry nodded and portkeyed back and the worker's where heading out. There father walked them back to the castle and expalined to the Dumbeldore what they where doing. They smiled as they knew they could'nt get into trouble because student's could leave on the weekend. They slept all day and only woke up the next morning.

The rest of the year was a breeze but they noticed Quirell getting sicker and weaker. Harry knew it had to have been Quirell in the wood's that night Rose agreed with him. Then one day they spotted him dragging himself to the Forbidden 3rd floor corrider. They followed close behind and they did'nt have to waste time with the challenges he blew them apart. They where pissed when he killed a troll without a second thought. He blasted apart some fire puzzle and then walked into a room with a mirror int he center.

They watched as he paced in front of the mirror. Then a voice came from the back of his head. " fool use the kid's."

Quirell turned and fired off stunning spell's. Thank's to Harry working with animal's he learned to dodge and Rose learned to dodge her brother's prank sell's. In the middle of one of the dodge's Harry got his cloak off and throw it on Quirell's head. He was fighting to get it off when he was blasted with a massive stunner from Rose. Harry pulled out his wand and wrapped him up tight in chain's

Harry took a look in the mirror and he saw his reflection drop a stone in his pocket. Harry noticed there was weight in his pocket. He ignored it for now and they levitated Quirell out and to the hospital wing. They explained to Madam Promfrey what they heard and what he did. She took the cloak off his head and handed back to Harry. She then went to work and untied his turban. They gasped as they saw a face in the back of his head.

The Auror's where called in she did'nt even bother going to the headmaster. He was dragged away without being woken up. Dumbeldore walked into the Hospital wing looking pissed. " why where the Auror's called on one of my teacher's without calling me first?"

Promfrey sstood her ground " i did my job. When i fiured he was poccesed my oath to the school was over rided."

He rose a eyebrow " over rided by what?"

She rolled her eye's " My healer's oaath we must report any case of a person suspected of possecsion to the Minstry immdatiely."

Harry nodded " so all cases must pass the headmaster. But if is major and is required by your oath you must bypass him and go straight to the minstry."

She nodded Harry saw Headmaster stand a little straighter. " I am the Minstry."

Rose nodded " yes you are but you were'nt at the Minstry. You where here and since you where you a Headmaster."

He did'nt say anything just turned and left. Harry forgot all about the Stone until he got to bed. Rose gasped " that's the Philsopher's Stone. How did you get it?"

" That was in the mirror and i think Quirell was trying to get out of the mirror."

Rose grabbed and looked it over. " Portkey it home and have Mom return to Nicolas Flamel."

He took it back and Portkeyed home. His mom was up ran over and hugged him. " it's so good to see you Honey. But what bring's you home?"

Harry held up the Philsopher's Stone. " I found this at Hogwart's figured we could return it."

She nodded but he could see wanting to get her hand's on it and study it. She fought herself and made the Floo call. Nicloas face apperead in the fire " what can i do for you Lily."

" My son seem's to have found the Philsopher's Stone at Hogwart's?"

He snarled " step back i will be right through."

She stpped back and then added him into the ward's for just this room. He came through and Harry walked over to him and handed it to him. " where did you find this?"

Harry took a step back this man looked pissed and very strong. " I found it down some forbidden corrider on the 3rd floo. After some trap's i believe it was in the Mirror of Erised."

Nicloas looked pissed " it was supposed to never have left Dumbeldore's office. He wanted to study it and i let him."

Harry nodded and explained to him about what hapened and they came to have it. " So it's your's hide it well."

Nicloas pulled out a trunk and enlarged it and when he opened it had notebook's and paper's in it. He put the stone inside and shut and locked it. " Please hide this with the Dragon's. I Have a year's supply of the Exlir i will be back next year to extract more. But i am tired of my ward's being tested."

Lily nodded " So you plan on annoucing you dont have the stone or the note's."

Nicloas nodded " yes people know i oblivated any knowledge in how to make anther one." He stepped back toward's the fireplace threw the powder in " Have a good day." He stepped in and shouted his destation.

Haryr turned to his mom and smiled. " You did good Harry." Lily grabbed her mouth as it was deep baratone voice.

Harry grinned at his mom " I'm home." With that he took off running because is mom looked ready to Jinx him.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry laughed as he notcied a wet spot appear on Katie's shirt. The twin's had Katie to start to lactate. Katie looked pissed " ok very funny guy's now end this spell." The twin's knew the joke was up and ended the spell.

Harry noticed Katie looked uncomfrontable. The twin's looked to each other and grinned and turned back to her. " Warning the spell may end but your breat's will still be full." They eerily at the same.

Oilver laughed and he and the twin's walked out of the tent. Her two best friend's Alcia and Angelia had alerady left. It was just Harry and her in the tent. " Harry what am i going to do. I can't walk through the hall's like this. If i do get to the hospital wing without being seen i would be to imbrassed to say anything."

Harry nodded " untop of it all who's to say she could do anything."

She sighed and sat down " what am i going to do?"

Harry sighed took a deep breath and summoned his Gryffndor courge. " Katie i have a idea but you have to promise not to slap me and trust me."

She nodded " i am willing to try anything at this point."

Harry came over " Katie i need you topless for this."

She got red in the face and she could see in his face he truly wanted to help. She slowly toook her top off and Bra. Harry stared at her chest and he could see her breast's where full. " Now what Harry?"

Harry leaned forward she was confused. He took a breast into his mouth she was ready to slap him then stopped. She felt the liquid leaving her breast she instead put a hand on his head and rubbed the back of his head. He moved unto the next one and soon he was done. He backed off and she looked down and sighed as her breast's were'nt full. " thank you Harry."

She put her bra and shirt back on. Harry went and took off his quidditch shirt and put into his locker and put his uniform shirt back on. " it was my pleasure Katie. Plus it was pretty good."

She walked out red faced. She headed toward's the Great Hall for dinner. She next to Oilver. He looked at Katie and laughed " get yourself sorted out."

Katie glared at him " yes i did. Next person to say anything will know the joy's of lactating."

Oilver backed Katie saw Harry come in and sat down next to his friend's. She saw he barely ate she could understand why. Thing's went back to normal for the most part after that but Katie noticed something within herself. She enjoyed the feeling of nursing and it turned her on when she thought of Harry doing it again. She sighed and headed to the Hospital wing. Madam Promfrey greeted her at the entrance way " what can i do for you Katie?'

" ma'm i need to ask you a few health question's."

She nodded " sure Katie we can talk in my office." They walked into her office and Madam Promfrey put the ward's. They took there seat's " what is it you wanted to talk about?"

Katie sighed " Ma'm the other dy i was pranked by the twin's to lactate. Now they ended the spell but i was still full. A good friend nursed them dry. I can's stop thinking about it i want to do it again. The other thing is ma'm when i think of the friend doing it again turn's me on."

Madam Promfrey sighed " what happened to you is common for mother's. Nursing is special moment between Mother and child. A bond sort of form's between them. Since you nursed i am going to assume a older male." Katie nodded " A older male that bond shifted to a sexual bond. If you let him nurse again it will get stronger."

Katie sighed she knew that was happening she just felt it. " Ma'm the other thing is the person was'nt to healthy to begin with. That one day and for a little while he seemed healthier."

Madam Promfrey gasped " you are talking about Harry Potter are'nt you." Katie nodded. " Katie what you did for him was the best thing for him. You see you are providing with the nutrient's needed and they are magcial charged. You are giving something better then the nutrient potion's i have been giving him."

Katie sighed " ma'm i was wondering if i should allow him to continue to nurse off of me?"

Madam Promfrey thought about it. " if you are'nt to embrassed to do it again. There is a better version then the twin's crude version they used. I can end the spell before the summer begin's i also can charm your bra's so no one notice's any liquid."

She nodded and so it was completed. Katie waited until her breast's where full the next morning. She saw Harry heading to Breakfast and pulled him aside. " Katie what's up?"

" Harry i went to Madam Promfrey and had her perform on me a better lactatin spell." Harry was shocked " she did'nt go into detail's she said this was better for you then nutient potion's."

Harry shock his head " why do you want to do this Katie?"

She sighed " because Madam Promfrey said it created a bond between us. It is of a sexual kind but i don't care i liked it and want to feel it again."

" ok Katie if you are sure."

She charmed the door Harry was thankful he had the twin's map now. So it would continue when ever they had a free moment they would sneak off so Harry could nurse. The bond between them was growing stronger. One day near the end of school Harry got a little bold. He was'nt finished but he pulled off " Katie open your mouth." She was confused she did so Harry went back to her breats got a mouth full. He pulled off and kissed her on her open mouth and passed her the milk in his mouth.

She drank it as Harry went back to work. " dam Harry i know why you like this stuff so much now."

Harry finished she was getting dressed and then Harry started to laugh. She looked at him confused. " we should try it one day over some ceral."

She laughed but the next day she brought in a thermos. She did'nt show Harry as she had almost quarter left she pulled Harry off. He was confused she pulled out the thermos. " Milk me the the rest of the way we will try it over ceral today."

He grinned and milked her and got it into the thermos. Katie dressed she carried the thermos like it was nuclar launch code's. They sat next to each other got there bowl's of ceral. Careful poured it over there ceral and ate it they tasted it and it was amazing.

So it would continue and every once in a while they would have it over ceral. Harry noticed he stopped wearing his glasses and was growing. Then the event's happened at the end of the year. Katie managed to cheer him because at this point the bond was strong and so she had sex with Harry. It was both there first time's and it was amzing due to there bond.

It was the last day and Katie had the charm ended. The twin's at the end of the year picked up on there prank's. Katie and Harry came together to form one to get back at the twin's. They had it and put it together for the end of the year feast. They played it off but they where nervous.

There was a bang at the end of the table and there was smoke around the twin's. The smoke cleared the twin's where dressed as woman the dress and make up and all. They had the long hair and breast's like a woman Harry even found a spell that temporaily hgave a man a vagina. Then wet spot's apperead on the front of there dresses. They went red and screamed like girl's and tried covering up.

Katie and Harry smirked the feast was finishing up. The twin's changed back with a bang. Fred and George stood up " who did this?" They said together.

Harry waved his hand and a note apperead in front of them. They read it and sat down. The announcment's got under way and Gryffndor won the house cup again.

The summer began and Harry was uncomfrontable all summer with breast feeding. Harry was getting over it when they got to the Quidditch World Cup. Harry was allowed to walk off on his way long as he was at the gate's before the game started. Harry ran into Katie she dragged him off and used the crude charm and Harry nursed. As he finished Katie sighed " I have missed this." She dressed and ended the charm and then handed Harry a slip of paper " come by my tent tonight."

Harry got to the front gate's on time and was'nt even affected by the Veela's. They got to the tent's the party was in full swing. Harry pulled Ron aside " i am going off to see a friend be back in a little while."

Harry went over to Katie's her parent's where out partying so she pulled Harry in. They just started to have sex when there was scream's and the tent caught on fire. They dressed quickly and ran out they saw people getting hit with green light's and not getting up. They rounded a coner and they had no time to dodge the green spell. Harry raised his wand " mirrous reflectus."

The spell bounced off his mirror shield and nailed the sender. Katie was shocked " what kind of spell was that."

Harry shrugged " just made it up."

They continued to run for safety and they used Harry's spell and they took down the men easily. Then they heard someone shout and saw a light pop out they looked up. Katie whispered " dark mark."

Harry was confused pretty soon they where surronded by Minstry Offical's. " I am Auror Kingsley Shacklbot I am here to arrest the twon of you for use of the Killing Curse."

Harry stammered " i did'nt use it i reflected it."

One offical scoffed " yeah right it can't be blocked by a spell nor reflected."

Katie bristled " Hi he just came up with it. I used it and it work's you should be thankful he found a way to reflect it."

The man was pissed " dodge this. Reducto."

Harry was quick " mirrous reflecto." It hit his shield and fell back and nailed the man. He went flying back and landed on the ground.

Kingsley was shocked " a mintry offcial will be by and discuss the spell with you. Here is a portkey it will take you to the borrow."

Harry grabbed it then grabbed Katie. " activate."

They just landed outside of the Borrow's back door. Harry turned and kissed Katie they where really snogging when there was a wolf whistle. They turned to it embrassed it was the twins. " It seem's are little Harry is all grown up and got himself a girlfriend ."

" Yes it does George and happen's to be Katie and a older woman. We should be taking note's from him George."

The fun stopped when Molly shouted " where we you? You run off and don't tell anyone where you went to."

Harry turned to Ron " forgot something mate."

Ron turned red " Mom Harry went over to see a friend."

Molly turned to Ron " you know where he went to?" Ron nodded " Ron i swear sometime's i need to give you a memory potion."

They got Katie home. They wrote each other but did'nt see each other all summer. Harry as soon as he got on the train went to find Katie. She was in a cabin all alone she pulled Harry shut and locked the door and kissed him. Half way there the cabin door rattled. Harry pulled his invisabilty cloak over them he could see it was the twin's. They shrugged they turned to walk out and Harry Katie and cursed them mutiple time's and blasted them out the door.

Katie got up and put better lock's and charm's on the door. They dressed as they got close. They got off the train she could see Alicia removing the last curses from the twin's. She saw them " Katie you and Harry better have a good excuse for cursing the twin's. Before i declare it open Prank season on you for cursing are teammate's."

Katie glared at Alicia. " they need to learn to knock. If it was'nt for Harry hiding us they would have seen us having sex."

Alcia was shocked " you two are dating. What about the crush you had last year on that guy."

Harry laughed " i sucked it right out of her."

Katie turned to Harry and said in a hush whisper " they did'nt need to know i am nursing you."

Harry palmed his forhead Alica " I did'nt know Katie until you told me." She looked Harry up and down " could explain why you seem so healthy." She turned to the twin's " i heard of what they did t you Katie so i suppose you have them to thank." They nodded Alcia smirked " if you want a change in taste and Katie is cool with it come see me Harry."


End file.
